


éperdument amoureux

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, French Jaemin, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Pizza, Underage Drinking, brothers Jaemin and Yuta, norenmin are 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: When Jaemin moves from France to Korea he's scared he won't make any friends, but he quickly learns he wants more than just friends, he just hopes his accent isn't too annoying while he flirts his way into Jeno and Renjun's hearts, not that he needs to flirt anyway.





	éperdument amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> they swear like twice  
> they mention sex but not between each other  
> Hyuck is shirtless for a bit around Mark but that's because he was changing his shirt
> 
> Ive had this fic in the dungeon for 4(?) months but I hope you enjoy this, I posted it today because it's my two year anniversary of stanning Jaemin (also happy birthday to Jisung)

They are leaving in a month. That’s all Jaemin can think about as he rides the bus with Yuta to school. His maroon blazer thrown open and his white button up not really buttoned up. He listened to the boys speaking in rapid French around him. A sad smile growing on his face.

 

He’s going to miss this.

 

He’s going to miss hearing Louis and Carlisle yell at each other across the bus instead of just sitting beside each other, he’s going to miss Marie and Lorraine flirting with him even though he’s so painfully gay his mom knew before he was born.

 

He’s going to miss speaking French. It sounds weird to say that but he really will miss it. He’s good at English and his Korean is okay, but he knows all the slang and all the ways to show emotions in French. Yuta had already promised him they would continue to talk in french if that’s what he wanted, so he was sure it wouldn’t be that bad.

 

“Hey Jae!” Both Yuta and himself looked up at Louis, who only laughs at them both reacting to the nickname.

 

“Was talking to James, sorry Jacob.” Yuta frowns. Something Jaemin won’t miss about France was the god awful generic english names their parents had given them.

 

“What’s up Lu?” Jaemin and Louis had been in the same class for 6 years, but they weren’t exactly friends. Especially since Louis had been sent to their school for bad behaviour and Jaemin was the nicest boy ever back then, and he still is.

 

“Heard you’re moving,” everybody was paying attention now, Marie and Lorraine even stopping their chatter about cute boys.

 

“Yeah, next month,” Yuta was listening to music beside him but he still reaches out for his thigh and squeezes it as gesture to tell him everything will be alright.

 

“To where?”

 

“Seoul,” gasps fill the bus. Marie and Lorraine shrieking in their high pitched voices, another girl, Macy, giggling at their reactions. Macy was nice, she always lent Jaemin her notes and always called him Jaemin or Jae instead of James.

 

“So the Na brother's are finally giving up their top spots, huh,” Jaemin laughed, it wasn’t that it was funny, it just made him laugh that Louis still thought popularity mattered. Jaemin had a theory that the less you cared about popularity the more popular you got.

 

“They are all yours to take,” he slides back into his seat before leaning his head on Yuta’s shoulder, closing his eyes, ready for a short nap for the last few minutes of the bus ride.

 

“You know, I’m the original Jae right?” Jaemin laughs loudly at Yuta’s words, he could vividly imagine the pout the older had.

 

“Pretty sure we both started getting called that when we moved from Japan to France, which means it happened at the same time.”

 

Yuta was five and Jaemin was two when they made the big move from Osaka, Japan to Paris, France. Jaemin had no memories of that time while Yuta had a lot, he could remember their house, his schoolmates, the local shop and, of course, the travel to France. He used to bully Jaemin about how annoying he was on the travel from Japan to France, especially complaining on how Jaemin had apparently cried on the plane.

 

“Pretty sure I know better than you seeing how I remember actually moving here,” Jaemin still had his eyes closed as he snorted, dropping the subject there.

 

*

 

“I swear to god Jaemin if you make us late on our first day I’m going to kick you,” Jaemin didn’t answer, too focused on running up to the very stressed looking Yuta, “I swear,” Yuta gripped his uniform and started fixing it. Their bags were already in their moms car together with their mom who was driving them to their now school, they were going to be living (and studying) at an English speaking private school.

 

Jaemin wouldn’t have been as nervous as he is if they had started the school year with everybody else, but here they were, starting a whole month late.

 

They hopped in the car, Yuta in the front and Jaemin in the back, both of them apologising to their mom for being late who only tsked before driving away.

 

They made small chatter as they drove further and further out of the city but nothing of significance came up. They were both used to living at school, they had done it back home in France until their mom moved close enough to the school so they could live home, but the idea of meeting new people in a place they’d never been before kinda terrified them both.

 

Their uniform wasn’t anything special, they just had a mandatory blazer they had to wear to show which house they belonged to. Yuta’s blazer was grey with white details, making him belong in Lancaster (the founder of his house was from there), Jaemin’s blazer was coloured like jean pants and had a black collar, he belonged in York. There was a third house with dark blue blazers and white detail called Ripon.

 

Jaemin had never been to either of those cities in England but he didn’t really care either, he just wanted to start school, make friends and get used to living in Korea. France and Korea could not be more different from each other, and while Jaemin had read up on a lot of Korean culture he was still sure he’d mess it up somehow.

 

Yuta had once again calmed him down when he had voiced these concerns. He had even calmed him down when he had been freaking out about them not sharing a room or house, Yuta had told him they would meet up every Wednesday for a talk if it wasn’t possible for them to meet up more.

 

Boarding school scared Jaemin when he thought too deep about it, but he never let himself do that, or at least he never let himself do that if Yuta wasn’t around to calm him down.

 

“We’re here boys,” their mom was a cheery woman with a beautiful smile and thin waist, her skin was slightly on the tanner side making her teeth shine even brighter when she smiled. Jaemin was going to miss seeing her smile.

 

“Thanks mom,” they said goodbye quickly because goodbyes suck and they really didn’t want to cry in the middle of the parking lot of a boarding school in a country they had never been to before.

 

“Let’s go,” Yuta was speaking French, Jaemin’s heart twisted a little, he missed speaking French as their mom wouldn’t let them while they were moving, they had to practice their Korean she had said and Jaemin knew she was right, so he didn’t fight against her on it.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

The office wasn’t too fancy which calmed Jaemin’s beating heart. A scant old woman with greying hair and greying eyes sat behind a counter in the dimly lit room with a ceiling way too tall. It wasn’t very much different from their school back in France, European style, Jaemin guessed.

 

She recognised them immediately, saying she knew every student at school and knew they had to be the new Na brothers. She still asked for ID, but only glanced quickly at them before handing them their roomkey, “You’ll get your schedules after dinner tonight as they aren’t quite done yet,” they smiled thankfully at her and turned to leave the office.

 

Yuta followed Jaemin to his dorm and helped him unpack. Jaemin was going to dorm with two other boys his age. Yuta had laughed at him when they had seen the two extra beds as he had only one roommate and their beds weren’t even in the same room.

 

Just as Jaemin was about to follow Yuta to his own room two boys walked in, one of them was smiling from ear to ear and practically bouncing as he walked over to them, the other seemed a little more shy, choosing to stay close to the door with a small smile on his face.

 

They were both way too beautiful for Jaemin’s own good. The bouncing boy’s skin was so clean and smooth Jaemin wanted to reach out and touch it, while the boy by the door looked like he was sculpted by god himself. Maybe he already had a tiny crush on the sculpture.

 

“Hi! I’m Donghyuck,” Jaemin had to really focus on his words as he’d never heard anybody speak Korean that fast before and he was sure he’d miss something the other said. He calmed a bit when he realised he’d only introduced himself.

 

“Jaemin,” He shook the hand he hadn’t noticed Donghyuck had stretched out to him, a timid smile on his lips as he looked over at the other boy.

 

“I’m Jeno,” they shook hands too. Jaemin decided he liked the way his hands felt in his, but quickly shook away the thought as he walked over to Yuta, not wanting anything to be awkward between them. Yuta waved at the two other boys, his signature wide smile on his face.

 

“I heard you’re gay,” Donghyuck’s eyes sparkled as he looked at him, a wide grin grew on Jaemin’s face, his eyes scanning Jeno quickly to see his reaction, Jeno smiled brightly back, making Jaemin feel even better.

 

“I’m painfully gay,” he could hear his own accent but the two other boys only laughed, not seeming to care about his accent, or that’s what he hoped at least. Hoping they were laughing at his joke and not at his French accent.

 

“Same,” Donghyuck high fived him before turning to Jeno, “he’s a panicked pan, it’s his brand.”

 

Jaemin laughed and pointed at Yuta, “He’s a confident pan, maybe you can learn from him.”

 

He had said the last sentence in English but Jeno laughed anyway a light tinge of pink dusting his cheekbones. Jaemin was really glad they had classes in English here.

 

“Well Jaemin was going to help me unpack in my room, but he can stay if you want?” Yuta asked, Donghyuck immediately nodding excitedly at the same time as Jeno said it was up to Jaemin. Yuta looked at him asking what he wanted to do in French. Jaemin took a couple of seconds to get into the language change, but quickly started answering in French while praying to all the Gods neither of his roommates spoke French.

 

“I’m not ready to be alone with them yet, one of them could literally look at me and my heart would get stuck in my throat and the other looks like he’d notice it immediately,” Yuta only nodded before turning to Jeno and Donghyuck with a look of finality in his eyes.

 

“Looks like my little bro doesn’t want to separate just yet,” he felt himself blush as he glared at Yuta, “he loves his big brother too much.” Jaemin could hear Donghyuck coo in the background, Jeno was still as silent as ever, but something told him that Jeno would have chuckled if they knew each other.

 

They quickly left the room, waving goodbye to the boys and heading to Yuta’s room. Twenty minutes later, Jaemin was sitting on Yuta’s bed speaking in rapid French about how cute Jeno was and how that would totally be a problem in the future, especially since he seemed to be dating Donghyuck, who also happened to be really beautiful.

 

“How do you even know they’re dating?”

 

“It’s obvious. He even introduced him to us, Jeno didn’t introduce himself, Yu,” Yuta slapped him with his pillow and hissed out a ‘don’t call me that’. Jaemin only laughed at him, he’s been calling Yuta that ever since they were young and there was no way he’s stopping now.

 

“I don’t think that’s solid evidence that they’re dating though. Maybe he’s just shy, or they can be close friends,” Jaemin only laid down on the olders bed and sighed, he was already 100% sure Jeno and Donghyuck were a thing.

 

“Whatever, let’s just talk about something else,” just as Jaemin was about to ask about Yuta’s roommate somebody knocked lightly on the door. Yuta’s lips grew into a wide smile before yelling for the other to come in, his Korean somehow better than Jaemin’s - not that it shocked him, Yuta was always better at things.

 

“I thought I heard foreigners,” the guy standing in the door was tall and muscular, he gave of the same vibe as an actor that starred in many commercials and dramas.

 

“Is this your roommate? Your ugly ass is really sharing dorms with that beauty?” Yuta glared at Jaemin for his remark as Jaehyun chuckled.

 

“I have no idea what you just said, but I have a feeling it was a compliment, so thank you. I’m Jaehyun by the way,” Jaemin grinned at him as a light pink blush dusted his soft cheeks, Yuta’s soon matching.

 

“You’re welcome,” the way the words didn’t sound right coming out of his mouth made Jaemin frown a little, his eyes watching Jaehyun closely to see if he was judging him, but as far as Jaemin could tell he only continued to smile.

 

“By the way, be careful speaking your native tongue as the teachers only allow English.”

 

Yuta nodded a little, but soon smirked seemingly having a sassy answer. “But you’re speaking Korean to us right now?” Yuta cocked his head to the side.

 

Jaehyun chuckling as he nodded, accepting his defeat. “Well there’s no teachers around, right?” He leaned against the door and crossed his arms as he smirked back at Yuta.

 

“How’d you know we were Korean?” Yuta folded his arms, looking ready to fight Jaehyun, but also looking like he was having the best time of his life. Jaemin kinda wished he had popcorn as he watched this go down.

 

“Your name is on the door, Na is a pretty common korean name.”

 

“But Yuta isn’t.”

 

Jaehyun chuckled a little again, once again nodding. “You’re right, I just took a wild guess,”

 

Yuta nodded and gave the other a big smile before stretching his hand towards Jaehyun. “I’m Yuta, as you already know, and that’s my younger brother Jaemin,” Jaehyun shook his hand while commenting that Jaemin is a pretty common korean name.

 

“I thought we already introduced each other, but I’m Jaehyun,” they shook hands for a little too long for it to be considered normal. Jaemin snorting as he saw the way Jaehyun’s eyes trailed over his brother's body.

 

“If you’re going to be like that at least wait until I’m out of the room,” both of the older boys started blushing as Jaemin huffed out his annoyance, Yuta running over to him.

 

“We weren’t doing anything!”

 

Jaemin laughed full heartedly as Yuta attacked him with light punches. “You were pretty much eye fucking.”

 

He heard the distinctive noise of somebody coughing. Yuta shrieked as he went for Jaemin’s neck instead, choking him carefully, not wanting to actually hurt him.

 

“We were not!” He continued to laugh as Yuta choked him and shook his body around. He could just about see Jaehyun fleeing the room.

 

“Okay, fine, you weren’t, now let me go. I want to get dinner,” Yuta sighed as he released Jaemin, red handprints decorating Jaemin’s pretty neck. Jaemin bounced a little as they headed towards the dining hall, his stomach rumbling.

 

Jaemin looked at all the other people getting dinner and grasped Yuta’s shoulder, “You know, I forgot we don’t have any friends.” His heart beat a little faster as they walked into the room, some students turned their heads to look at them, small whispers breaking out on some of the tables.

 

Just as they were about to turn around and opt for the cereal bars in the bottom of Jaemin’s bag, Jaehyun and some other guys came up to them and started showing them how to do things.

 

“You want to eat with us or do you want to eat with your roommates?” The tallest of them, Johnny, asked Jaemin in fluent English. Jaemin felt a little flustered looking up at him, feeling tiny for the first time in ages.

 

“I don’t even know if my roommates are here,” he scanned the room behind Johnny, not seeing a trace of Jeno or Donghyuck anywhere, “I think I’ll eat with you today if that’s okay?” They all nodded, saying the more the merrier, as they showed him and Yuta to their usual table.

 

“Is Taeyong eating with us today?” The smallest, Ten, asked as he stuffed his face with rice. Jaehyun and Johnny both shrugged, Johnny saying Taeyong mentioned something about piano lessons, before continuing to eat.

 

Jaemin looked around the room, taking in each statue and painting in the room, his eyes tracing the black lines in the tall windows. He also took a glance at the teachers that were mingling among students, stopping them from speaking other languages, but also having kind conversations with them.

 

“Jae, you should eat,” Jaemin turned to Johnny at the same time as Yuta and Jaehyun did, confusion written on all their faces, Jaemin wondering how the hell he knew his nickname.

 

“Wait… do we have three Jae’s now?” Jaemin shrugged at Johnny’s confusion. Jaehyun started giggling, Yuta rolling his eyes and pointing at Jaemin.

 

“I’m the original Jae, Jaemin just can’t accept it.” Jaemin flipped him off as he followed Ten’s footsteps and stuffed his face with rice.

 

“But your name doesn’t even have a Jae sound?” Jaehyun sounded genuinely confused as he watched Yuta stick his tongue out at Jaemin and stick some rice to his face.

 

He shrugged again, not looking up from his food as he explained his nickname, “It’s based off my english name.”

 

Yuta was the last one to start eating as he and Jaehyun made eye contact, a crimson blush flushing Yuta’s cheeks and neck. Johnny and Ten both watching them closely with Jaemin, the youngest finding it hilarious seeing his brother so embarrassed.

 

“You have an english name?” Ten piped up from behind his spoon, back bent so low he was almost the same height as the table.

 

“Yes, but I won’t tell you what it is because it’s ugly,” Jaemin would have yelled out that it was Jacob but then he knew Yuta would yell out his was James and he couldn’t live with that. Sometimes the satisfaction isn’t worth it.

 

When they finally change the subject they start chatting about random things until the head of the school walked to the front of the room, standing on a little stage smiling wide as she looked across the students.

 

“I won’t bother you for long, I just want you all to welcome our new students. Can you please come up here once I say your names?” Jaemin turned to Yuta with wide eyes, but the older only nodded at the headmistress before telling Jaemin it will be okay, squeezing his thigh in comfort.

 

“Good, now please welcome Jacob Nakamoto and James Nakamoto.”

 

If Yuta and him groaned any louder he was sure their mom would hear them and be reminded of her sucky name picking. They both stood up from their seats and walked to the front without a complaint, even if they wanted to fight everybody and anybody that had anything to do with their names. Jaemin blushing furiously as he spotted his two roommates at a table with a couple other boys, all of them watching him with big eyes.

 

Yuta was guiding him with one hand on his lower back when they stepped onto the stage, the headmistress telling them to introduce themselves with a very tiny supportive smile at them.

 

“Hi, I’m Yuta Na, please only call me by that,” he grinned widely as he looked up at Jaemin, who still didn’t look at the crowd, and pointed towards him, “this is my younger brother Jaemin, he’s a little shy, but we both hope you’ll all take good care of us and help us get settled here,” he jabbed Jaemin in the ribs, the sting making Jaemin groan, but he took the hint anyway and smiled at the crowd of people.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Jaemin isn’t scared of people or crowds, he’s just scared of all the attention being on him as he falls over and messes up as he usually does. Jaemin wasn’t scared, only a little embarrassed for his international name to be said out loud like that. He tried his hardest not to look at anybody as he walked down from the stage and back to their table. Jaehyun, Ten and Johnny all watching them with big eyes.

 

“Who is Jacob and who is James?” Yuta shook his head as he patted Jaemin’s back, a little comforting pat.

 

“Who cares about that Jae! Why did she say Nakamoto when you only say Na? Have you shortened it for it to be easier for us?” Ten leaned closer to them across the table, his eyes as big as saucers. Yuta shook his head at him.

 

“Our passports say Jaemin Na Nakamoto and Yuta Na Nakamoto, but we both prefer Na as it’s our mothers name and she’s actually the one that has raised us, but I guess the teachers here weren’t told,” Yuta’s hand was still resting on Jaemin’s shoulder as he explained their names, Jaemin appreciating the comfort but being a little annoyed at the heat.

 

“Our dad’s Japanese,” Jaemin explained as he saw them being a little confused, all three of the boys nodding in understanding, letting out small ah’s.

 

Jaemin and Yuta were both out of the room as quick as they could to get away from the curious glances people were throwing their way, neither of them really appreciating it. They separated when Jaemin wanted to rest a little in his own room and maybe get to know his roommates a little better.

 

There were students mingling in the hallways, some of them watching him as he walked by to get to his room. He smiled at them as he ducked away, his muscles screaming as he shuffled over to his bed and snuggled into the covers, somehow dead tired from the short day.

 

Neither of his roommates were home yet, but he had a feeling he’d be asleep before they showed up anyway as his eyes already started slipping shut. He hadn’t even noticed he was this tired at dinner, maybe a nap wasn’t a bad idea.

 

*

 

“Watching another student sleep is kinda creepy, Jeno.” Jaemin’s heart jolted a little as he heard his roommate, Donghyuck, talk. The clear image of Jeno watching him making his heart pump even more, and his body heating up.

 

“I’m just curious how Jaemin could fall asleep so fast, we were literally in the main hall ten minutes ago.” Jeno sounded a lot more comfortable talking thinking Jaemin was asleep, not that Jaemin minded. He understood the whole shy thing, being a little shy sometimes himself.

 

“He must have been exhausted after driving here and unpacking and then the whole dinner thing, let him rest for a little bit.” It was as if Jaemin had been waiting on Donghyuck to allow him to fall back asleep, immediately drifting back into a comfortable slumber.

 

Jaemin woke up about an hour later to Donghyuck and Jeno studying together on the floor, Donghyuck yelling that his answer was right and that Jeno was clearly wrong, Jeno didn’t seem to care though as he only giggled a little and continued to work, not even flinching when Donghyuck hit him with his papers all rolled up.

 

He only watched them for awhile before he lazily sat up in his bed and yawned, both of them turning and looking at him with small amused smiles on their faces.

 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Donghyuck grinned at him, Jaemin snorted and was about to answer a good morning back when Jeno butted in. “More like, good afternoon.”

 

Both Jaemin and Donghyuck laughed, Jaemin still being a little tamer from the grogginess of just waking up. The silence that followed was deafening until Donghyuck seemed to remember something, “I have something for you!”

 

He reached over to his schoolbag that laid among the mess on the floor, “You and your brother ran off before we got a chance to give you guys your schedules,” he handed Jaemin a piece of paper, “so here.”

 

Jaemin’s eyes scanned the page quickly. Most of the classes were the same as any other school he’d gone to, but there were one that stuck out - choir. A shiver went down his back as he read that choir was every Tuesday and Thursday after school for two hours, another shiver going down his spine when he saw that the next few weeks they’d have even more classes because of an upcoming concert.

 

“Choir?” He looked at his two new roommates with confusion evident in his eyes. Donghyuck snorted and stood up, jumping up into Jaemin’s bed and sitting beside him.

 

“It’s mandatory to either take dance or choir and I’m sorry Jaemin but it looks like you got picked for choir this year,” he looked at him with pity, “it’s totally random every year.” Donghyuck pointed at the classes on Jaemin’s paper as he explained. A long sigh going past Jaemin’s lips, he really didn’t want to do choir.

 

“Why couldn’t I get dance? I’ve been dancing for years at my old school.” He pouted a little Donghyuck patted his back.

 

“At least Jeno is in choir too, with our other friend Renjun.” Donghyuck pointed to Jeno who was silently smiling up at them, Jaemin’s heart doing somersaults seeing his smile. When their eyes met his smile broadened and Jaemin couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“You can sit with us, if you want?” Jeno looked at him with big eyes that were practically shining as he asked him the question. Even if Jaemin’s mind was telling him to say no because there was no way he’d be able to survive sitting beside Jeno for two hours he smiled and said he did want to. Jeno cheering like a little kid afterwards.

 

“Also it’s your lucky day because choir practice is cancelled tomorrow because our teacher needs to figure out some last songs.” Jaemin felt like celebrating at Jeno’s words, his anxiety dying down a little. That was until...

 

“Last songs?” He looked between Donghyuck and Jeno with big eyes. He better not be thinking the right thing.

 

“Some last songs for the Christmas performance.” Jeno looked at Jaemin as if he was scared for the younger as he let himself fall face flat into the covers. There’s no way he’ll be able to perform in front of the whole school. He hasn’t had a singing lesson in his life.

 

“You okay?” Donghyuck tapped Jaemin’s shoulder as Jeno walked over to them. Jaemin only letting out a sound of dread. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

He shook his head before slowly sitting back up. He tried his hardest to ignore his roommates questioning stares as he looked around for his phone.

 

“I’m just going to call my brother and ask about his schedule,” Jaemin muttered as he quickly answered a text from his mom. The two other boys only nodded and slid back to the floor for their study session, for the first time Jaemin wondered why they weren’t using any of the desks.

 

Yuta was cheery as he picked up the call, talking about how amazing his schedule was and that he only had one morning class. Jaemin had immediately checked his and been disappointed finding himself only starting late on Friday. It wasn’t even that late, it was at 10am.

 

“I have choir…” Jaemin sighed as an answer to Yuta’s question of whether he had dance or choir, the older only laughing when he found out the answer.

 

“I have dance.” Jaemin could imagine Yuta’s cocky smile. He could even imagine him sticking out his tongue at him.

 

“That’s not even the worst part.” His eyes glanced over Jeno as he heard Yuta ask for more. “I share it with Jeno and he wants me to sit with him and his friend Renjun, and that’s nice and all if my mind didn’t go all fuzzy whenever Jeno literally just smiles.”

 

Jeno had perked up at his name, but Jaemin quickly explained in whispers he had only told Yuta that Jeno had been nice enough to offer to sit with him. Jeno nodding in response.

 

“But think about how much you’ll be able to talk to him and within a couple of weeks you’ll be close friends and then it’s so much easier to confess to him.” Yuta was talking in a voice more fit for a puppy than a teenage boy.

 

“I guess you’re right, but what if he ends up hating me and I don’t notice and I fall head first into a deep hole of love for him?” He could feel the eyes of the other two boys on him as he spoke. An unsettling feeling that they could understand him entered him, but once he looked over at them he saw pure fascination in their eyes.

 

“Jaemin, you’re being stupid and you know it. Just sit with them at choir practice. It’s not that bad,” Jaemin muttered an okay before Yuta continued, “now go back to talking to your roommates and get to know them a little so having practice with Jeno and his friend won’t be as awkward.”

 

They quickly said goodbye before hanging up. Jaemin looking over at Jeno and Donghyuck again after having put his phone back under his pillow. Both of them staring straight back at him.

 

“You sound so cool speaking French…” Jeno blushed a little as he uttered the words, Jaemin quickly following with his cheeks reddening in a deep blush.

 

“I wish I could speak a European language,” Donghyuck sighed. Jaemin snickered, the two other boys watching him in confusion, silently asking him why he was laughing which only made him laugh harder.

 

“You just said that in English… English is a European language too.” Donghyuck huffed a little before giggling too as he threw the pencil he was holding at Jaemin. All three of them laughing harder.

 

“I meant like, French or Italian or something.” Donghyuck crossed his arms as Jaemin only continued to laugh. Jeno silently snickering with him. He tried to clench his laughter before talking too.

 

“I wish I could speak Korean without my weird annoying accent.” Jaemin laid down in his bed, arms spread wide, as he spoke. He couldn’t see the boys anymore as he was staring up at the ceiling. His eyes tracing the damages from previous students occupying the room.

 

“I think it makes you sound cute.” Jeno’s voice was soft and coaxing. Jaemin could imagine the blush on his cheeks, a small smile matching it. Jaemin’s own mouth forming a small smile too.

 

“Thanks. Yuta always says it sounds like we are failing our motherland or something like that.” A feeling of satisfaction spread in his chest as he heard the two other laugh. He liked making people laugh, especially when he didn’t know them well.

 

“You’re not failing your motherland, you just have a cute accent,” Jaemin turned on his side to watch Donghyuck talk, “Renjun’s family is originally from Korea but they moved to China a couple generations ago so now he’s Chinese, but whatever, what I’m trying to say is that Renjun has an accent too even if he is Korean, in a way.”

 

“That’s understandable though, because his parents probably speak Chinese to him, but my mom always speak Korean to me but somehow I still haven’t picked up the accent.” He pouted a little as he spoke, Donghyuck and Jeno grinning up at him.

 

“I like your accent. I could listen to you speak for the rest of my life with that accent.” Jeno’s words brought a bright blush onto Jaemin’s cheeks, making Jaemin hide in his covers again. Muttering a shut up to him.

 

They continue to talk about everything and nothing for a couple more hours until Jaemin once again falls back asleep. His stomach tingling slightly from the idea of officially starting school the next day.

 

*

 

Jaemin woke up way before his roommates the next day. He tried to continue sleeping, but after half an hour of twisting and turning, he couldn’t take it anymore, deciding to jump out of bed and start the day.

 

The floor was cold under his bare feet as he crawled out of bed. His toes trying to lift up from the floor as he shuffled over to his slippers. He was as quiet as possible as he opened the door, closing it slowly behind him.

 

The hall was quiet excluding some older students getting ready for extra classes. Jaemin had watched Yuta pick what class he wanted to do, both of them giggling as the older picked French.

 

He smiled at them all as he passed them. Most of them smiling back, some of them even saying small greetings. He felt a little like a kid and an outsider watching the older students talking to each other. A wave of loneliness clouded his mind.

 

Jaemin knew he was in the wrong dorm but he couldn’t help but look around for Yuta. His heart dropping whenever somebody wasn’t him. He knew he’d see his brother at dinner but he still wanted somebody to eat breakfast with.

 

He was sulking as he spread jam across a piece of bread. When he had moved from France to Korea he hadn’t imagined himself eating breakfast all alone on his first day at school. He didn’t care to go into the small eating area in the next room, sticking the food in his mouth as he stood by the counter.

 

“Jaemin!” He almost choked as he whipped around meeting face to face with Yuta. The older was fully dressed in his school uniform. His hair was even styled to the side, showing off part of his forehead.

 

“What… are you doing here?” Yuta chuckled and ruffled his hair. Jaemin only now noticing Jaehyun standing behind his brother. He jerked his chin up a little as a greeting to him.

 

“I had a feeling you would wake up way too early. You always do this after a stressful day.” Yuta grinned up at him. A small smile spread across Jaemin’s face too. He only smiled back at Yuta as a reply, his mind not being able to form a sentence.

 

“I’m gonna go. I’ll meet you in class Yuta.” Jaehyun touched Yuta’s shoulder and smiled at Jaemin before confidently walking out of the kitchen.

 

“I just wanted to wish you good luck before the first proper day.” Yuta hugged him. Jaemin could vaguely hear more students showing up for breakfast.

 

“Good luck to you too Yu.” He snickered a little when Yuta shoved him away from him at the nickname, but he was still smiling.

 

The rest of the day went by smoothly as he had many of the same subjects as back home. He was a little sad to find out he only shared one class with Jeno and that happened to be history, which also was his worst subject.

 

Jeno had snickered a little bit whenever Jaemin had looked beyond lost in class and had been nice enough to help him a little bit. Donghyuck had even joined in on the history lesson in their dorm room that night. Except that Jaemin had to confess that he’d been studying Jeno more than the book in front of him.

 

Jaemin also learnt two things about the boys during the next few days:

 

Donghyuck was the kind of funny that made your stomach hurt from laughing while Jeno made you cringe but ultimately chuckle in the end because he was just too cute.

  
There was no way in hell Jeno and Donghyuck weren’t dating. One morning Jaemin had been studying and Jeno had walked into their room shirtless after a shower and Donghyuck had whistled and called him handsome.

  
He’d also walked in on them cuddling so many times he couldn’t count it on his body anymore, not even if he used his toes.

 

Jaemin liked watching Jeno while he was studying over his books but he never spoke to him. Not even when he could help the older find the remote control to the TV. Jeno was too perfect for Jaemin to be allowed to speak too.

 

*

 

“Do you want my chili sausage?” Yuta asked him holding a sausage up close to Jaemin’s face, during dinner on friday. Jaemin immediately nodding.

 

“Be careful. Some of the teachers might hear you speak French!” Johnny whispered close to their faces. A wide grin across his face.

 

“Shut up you giant!” Yuta pushed the older away, pulling a disgusted face. Johnny only giggled, wrapping his arm around Ten, the smaller rolling his eyes at him.

 

“Oh, while we’re talking about French. How did you learn french if you went to an English speaking school?” Taeyong asked as he drank his tea. Jaemin almost jumping at his voice. He’d still not grown used to his voice as he almost never talks.

 

“All the students spoke French even though the classes were in English.” All the boys nodded at Yuta’s explanation. The conversation slowly turning into multiple conversations, Jaemin talking to Yuta about having to call their mom soon.

 

“Jaemin!” He raised his eyebrows at Ten to continue talking, the older nodding before opening his mouth again, “why do you sit with us and not your roommates?”

 

“I don’t sit with them because they have like a thousand friends and they’ve never asked if I wanted to join... so I force Yuta to let me join.” Jaemin felt a quick slap to his head and Yuta telling the table he wasn’t forced and that he’s a nice brother but his eyes were fixated on Jaehyun who had a playful smirk on his bruised lips.

 

“You’re rooming with my brother and he told me yesterday they keep asking you to join them but you always say you promised Yuta you’d eat with him.” Jaehyun spoke quickly. It was the truth. Donghyuck and Jeno would ask them to please join them for lunch every time they met but he always lied and said he already had plans.

 

“Okay, so maybe I’m a little nervous to infiltrate their little gang, but who cares. I’m gonna sit with Jeno and one of his friends at choir today and maybe then it won’t be as scary to meet the rest.” Jaemin shrugged before stuffing his face with sausages.

 

“Who’s your brother anyway? Donghyuck? He feels like the type of boy to tell on me.” Jaehyun only laughed at Jaemin speaking with a full mouth.

 

“No, Jeno’s my brother.” Now that Jaemin knew they were siblings he could kind of see it. They both had kind eyes and loving personalities.

 

“Him and Donghyuck are a really cute couple.” It took Jaehyun two seconds to go from a light smile to a confused face.

 

“Jeno isn’t dating Donghyuck. Besides, Donghyuck is pining after some older guy.”

 

Jaemin made a small oh sound as his lips formed a perfect circle. “That’s…” Jaemin had no idea what to say. ‘That’s nice’ makes him sound like he didn’t think Jeno and Donghyuck deserved to be dating but ‘that’s sad’ makes it sound like he thought being single was sad, so he ended up just letting the sentence die out. Jaehyun nodding anyway as if he’d said something exciting.

 

“Why’d you think they were dating?” Jaehyun leaned on his hands as he watched him with curious eyes. The rest of their table focusing on the conversation between the two.

 

“Him and Donghyuck just seem so close. They even cuddle and stuff.”

 

Jaehyun snorted a little as his eyes glanced over at Yuta for a quick second.

 

“They aren’t dating. I promise. My brother wouldn’t have stopped kissing him if they were. It’s kinda a family thing to love to kiss.” Jaehyun broke into a wide grin, his bruised lips stretching out.

 

Jaemin could tell the older had been using his lips lately, just like Yuta had, but he didn’t want to ask. When he had showed up for dinner Yuta and Jaehyun both had bruised lips and messy hair. Yuta was blushing slightly while Jaehyun only greeted him good afternoon and continued to eat.

 

“I guess you should start asking people Jaemin, instead of assuming.” Yuta poked his cheek as he spoke to him. Jaemin only scrunching his face up.

 

He tried to ignore the way his heart sped up a little at the thought of Jeno actually being single and maybe having a chance. He could already imagine holding his hands and playing with his hair.

 

When the huge bell rang for them to go to their mandatory after school activities Jaemin felt more excited to see Jeno than nervous. Finally he could flirt with him and maybe get him to be his.

 

*

 

Jeno gripped Jaemin’s shoulder before he could walk out of the room. His grip was light but hard enough to make Jaemin stop in his tracks and turn around to look at him.

 

“I’ll walk with you to practice, Renjun is already there,” Jeno said with a small smile, Jaemin’s heart fluttering a little in his chest.

 

“Is Renjun scary?” Truthfully Jaemin didn’t know what he was after when he asked the question but hearing Jeno’s laugh made it all worth it.

 

“He’s got a savage mouth and he’s powerful, but I’m pretty sure you’ll think he’s cute.”

 

They walk out of the main building and across the lawn. Some younger students were running around playing soccer, while older students were reading up on homework. A part of Jaemin wished he could read instead of going to choir practice, but knowing he was going to sit beside Jeno made it all worth it.

 

Jeno held onto his arm as they walked into another slightly smaller building. There were a lot of students and Jaemin knew he’d get lost if he lost Jeno, so he adjusted Jeno’s hold on his arm to fall into his hands. Jeno’s palm against his making a tingle spread through his arm.

 

The older turns and smile at him. His teeth shining and his eyes disappearing. He tangles their fingers as he continues to pull Jaemin through the multiple bodies in the room.

 

“How the hell are we going to find Renjun?” He yells a little, so Jeno can hear him, but not enough for it to be particularly loud.

 

“He’s right there.” For a split second Jaemin wonders what he’s pointing at but then he sees a small boy that he recognises from Jeno’s table. He was lounging against the desk at the front, sucking on a lollipop, and Jaemin suddenly realized they’re in a church.

 

“Isn’t that a sin?” Jaemin heard Jeno laugh as he pulled him closer, and towards Renjun. Only turning to him once they’re also on the small stage.

 

“Jaemin, this is my best friend Renjun. As you can see he doesn’t really give a shit.” Renjun was truly tiny, the top of his head reaching Jaemin’s mouth and his shoulders being almost the same size as Jaemin’s chest.

 

“You were right, he’s cuter up close.” Renjun spoke, they shake hands and introduce each other, but Jaemin’s eyes were still stuck on those lips. Maybe it was Jaemin’s sweet tooth talking, but he really wanted to kiss Renjun’s glistening lips.

 

Renjun was holding the lollipop in his other hand as he spoke but he quickly put it back in when he was done.

 

“Let’s sit in the back. Jaemin might have some questions we can answer and you know how the teacher gets when she hears talking.” Renjun nodded at Jeno and jumped down from the priest’s podium and made his way through the crowd, the students moving around him.

 

They sat down on one of the brown benches leaning against the wall, surprisingly comfortable for being made out of wood. Jeno sat down in the middle, Jaemin giggling a little seeing them sit by height.

 

Renjun looked at them for a second before his eyes fluttered down to their interlocked hands. He smirked a little before looking back up at their faces. A teasing smile taking over his smirk.

 

“So, why are you holding hands?” Renjun bit down on his lollipop. It crunched in his mouth as he continued to chew, watching them for answers.

 

Jaemin stuttered, blushing as he tried to string together the right words to explain to Renjun why they were holding hands. He looked over at Jeno and found him in pretty much the same situation. He wasn’t as bad as Jaemin but he looked taken aback by the question. He didn’t let go of Jaemin’s hand anyway.

 

“I get it.” Renjun snickered a little as he took the bible laying between Jeno and Jaemin and sat on it, making him almost the same height as Jeno. Jaemin didn’t know what he got or what he meant by that but he couldn’t think of anything to say other than ‘your lips are really pink’ and he knew that wasn’t the right thing to say.

 

“Jaemin was about to get lost but it was just comfortable holding hands… do you want to hold my hand too?” Jeno leaned closer to Renjun’s face, their noses almost touching. Jaemin had a fleeting thought that they might kiss but it went away when Renjun answered Jeno with a very soft slap to his cheek.

 

“No thanks.” Renjun turned to look at the front of the room as Jeno intertwined their fingers anyway. Both Jeno and Jaemin watching Renjun’s reaction, expecting him to pull away and make a weird comment but instead he wrapped his fingers around Jeno’s hand and smiled a soft smile. He didn’t look at them but they could see the corners of his mouth going up.

 

A couple minutes later a tall woman was standing on the podium Renjun had been on when they walked in. Her face looked unkind and unloving, having deep-set wrinkles clearly from scowling and not smiling. Her gaze was strong as she looked across all the students in the room, all of them quietly sitting watching her back. Jaemin didn’t even know it was possible for this many students to be quiet.

 

She stopped looking at the students once she met Jaemin’s eyes, a light smile on her face. The type of smile that made Jaemin’s blood freeze.

 

“I’m glad to welcome James Nakamoto to this year's choir performance.” Jaemin groaned as the teacher spoke. He really didn’t want to have to correct her but hearing her say James Nakamoto made him feel like throwing up.

 

“It’s Jaemin Na,” he corrected her but she smiled that unkind and blood freezing smile again.

 

“Okay, Jaemin Na, you will call me miss from now on or I’ll have to call your mom for troublesome behaviour.” They held an intense eye contact across the room as she scowled and Jaemin flushed.

 

“Of course miss.” Some of the students around them snickered as Jaemin leaned back into his seat. Jeno’s hand separated from his but he started rubbing his thigh instead. Jaemin already calming down from the touch.

 

“Jeno move! Let Jaemin sit in the middle.” Renjun pushed Jeno’s shoulder repeatedly as he spoke. Jeno didn’t seem to be bothered by this as he only sighed and stood up, letting Renjun pull on Jaemin’s sleeve until he moved.

 

Once Jaemin was in the middle Renjun turned to him with a determined face. He reached into his pocket before he started talking.

 

“Miss can be a headache sometimes, and it’s rude that she called you James in front of all the choir students when you already told everybody the other day that it’s not your name, but personally I think it’s cute so you shouldn’t think it’s ugly.”

 

Renjun took his hand out of his pocket and handed Jaemin a lollipop.

 

“I think Jaemin would make any name cute.” Renjun flicked Jeno’s forehead and he told him he was an idiot, Jaemin only blushing as he scratched his neck.

 

“I think James is just too basic.” Jaemin pouted as he spoke, making Renjun and Jeno stop their little wrestle across him.

 

“I’ve never met anybody with the name James before.” Renjun made a thinking face as he spoke. His fingers rubbing his chin and his eyebrows scrunched up.

 

“Like every other person in Europe is named James.” Jaemin wasn’t sure if he was exaggerating or not but he didn’t feel like he was. He was sure he had at least met a thousand James in his life.

 

“You’re the only James here,” Jeno said as he leaned his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, a wide grin forming on the youngers face.

 

Jaemin would never admit it but he didn’t mind being called James by the two boys. He was pretty sure they could call him anything and he’d be happy. He reached his hand out to Renjun, who gladly took it and intertwined their fingers as they started paying attention to the teacher up front.

 

*

 

“He’s cute too, but it’s not like I can like him too.” Jaemin was laying spread out on Yuta’s bed as he complained about Jeno and Renjun. The older listening to every word he said.

 

“You are allowed to like more than one person you know.” Yuta’s voice was muffled from the cookie he was munching on. Jaemin only sighed. The room was completely quiet for a while until Yuta decided to speak up again.

 

“Let me ask you this: if you had to choose between kissing Jeno or Renjun, who would you choose?”

 

Jaemin could vividly imagine kissing them both - having his arms wrapped around Renjun’s small body as they slowly kissed and his hands in Jeno’s hair as they continuously pecked each others lips.

 

“I can’t…” Jaemin truly felt like an idiot. Here he was, finally thinking he had a chance of making Jeno his, but then enters Renjun who he also wants to be his. Was he really that indecisive that he couldn’t pick only one boy to fall for?

 

“You’re allowed to fall for both of them, Jaemin. Maybe you can all enter some kind of open relationship or whatever.” He could hear Yuta walking from his desk chair to the bed. His arms hugging Jaemin close once he laid down.

 

“I don’t want an open relationship. I want them to be mine.” Jaemin watched as Yuta seemed to think for a bit. His eyes scanning the roof as if it’d give him any ideas.

 

“I personally think you should figure out your feelings a little bit more and then just talk to them. Sit them down and explain your feelings and you never know maybe they feel the same.” Yuta squeezed his waist as he spoke, trying to get the message in Jaemin’s head.

 

“That sounds good to me.” Jaemin pouted a little. He couldn’t imagine himself picking up the courage to confess to the other boys, but he also couldn’t imagine not ever having them around him.

 

“And try to get to know them a little better. Hang out with them. Eat dinner with them and hang out with them after school. Stuff like that.” Yuta was right and Jaemin knew it but he still couldn’t imagine himself at the table with Jeno and Donghyuck’s friends. There was just so many of them.

 

“I’ll try.” He smiled up at Yuta who smiled back. His lips reminding Jaemin of something.

 

“So when are you going to tell me you’re dating Jaehyun?”

 

“Probably never because we aren’t dating.”

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes at Yuta’s reply. “Do you think I’m that stupid? I can see your lips, and all the bruised up marks on his neck.” Yuta blushed slightly but tried to play it off cool by shrugging his shoulders.

 

“We aren’t dating. We’re just playing around a little.” Yuta’s cheeks were getting darker by the second but he tried to keep his face neutral.

 

“Okay, tell me if your games turn into something more soon then. You’d be a cute couple.” Yuta smacked his shoulder, but still muttered of course. Jaemin only laughed a little as he cuddled into Yuta more. Part of him wishing he could spend the night and sleep at Yuta’s place.

 

“Do you think I’ll ever have a chance with them?” Yuta was quiet for a while as he thought the question over. Jaemin’s heart beating erratically in his chest.

 

“Honestly? Yeah I do. From the way you told me they acted around you it seems like they both think you’re cute and they don’t care that the other person thinks you’re cute too,” he was quiet for a second as if thinking something over, “and they must be crazy to think you’re cute, so, it’s a yes from me.” Jaemin’s heart calmed down a lot after Yuta had spoken, deciding to ignore the roast. He believed Yuta’s words over anyone else in the world.

 

“Thank you for saying that, and for always listening to my problems.” Jaemin finally closed his eyes and decided he was willing to take the chance of sleeping in his brother's room. If they were caught he’d just tell a lie and say he didn’t know or that they just fell asleep.

 

He could distantly hear Yuta let out a snort and a welcome before he finally completely fell asleep. Yuta quick to follow behind him in a comfortable slumber, his arms still wrapped around Jaemin’s waist.

 

Jaemin dreamed of cuddling with two boys as they kissed his flushed cheeks and held his body close to each other. Yuta dreamed of Jaemin having two boys around him and being the happy virus he was born to be.

 

*

 

Friday passed by quickly as Jaemin tried to act normally around Jeno. His hands were trembling a lot more but nothing he couldn’t hide. His cheeks however seemed to be a constant shade of red.

 

Donghyuck and Jeno had attacked him with questions the second he had walked into their dorm on Friday morning. They’d ask where he’d been, who he’d been with, and why he hadn’t slept at their dorm. Jaemin only said he’d fallen asleep at Yuta’s after a family talk, not telling them anything about their boy talk.

 

“Jaemin, do you want pizza today?” Donghyuck wiggled himself between Jaemin and the wall as he grinned at the younger. Jaemin was still asleep as he’d put saturday as his resting day.

 

“I’m sleeping here…” He lifted the duvet over his face as he heard Donghyuck huff.

 

“It’s almost 1pm. I want to eat!” Donghyuck started whining as he rocked Jaemin back and forth. Jaemin thought he could hear Jeno giggling in the background but he’s too tired to be sure.

 

“Go to the kitchen and ask for a snack.” The duvet hiding Jaemin from the world was suddenly ripped off by a pouting Donghyuck.

 

“But we want to show you how to smuggle pizza into the dorm!” Donghyuck sprawled across Jaemin now that he had finally opened his eyes.

 

“Fine… let me go shower first.” When Jaemin looked over at Jeno he found out he was right. Jeno was giggling silently on his bed.

 

“Why?” Donghyuck continued to whine as Jaemin tried to shuffle out of bed.

 

“Because I’m gross and I want to shower.” Jaemin doesn’t know when Donghyuck decided they were close enough to cuddle in the morning but he didn’t actually mind it. It was a nice way to wake up.

 

“But I’m hungry now.” Jaemin rolled his eyes and made sure to make eye contact with Jeno who continued to giggle.

 

“Hyuck, let the poor boy shower.” Donghyuck pouted but he let go of Jaemin anyway. The younger springing out of bed.

 

“Thanks Jeno.” He quickly pulled out a towel and some comfy clothes. He gave both of the two boys a short smile before heading out in hallway with his shower slippers and little bag of shower supplies.

 

He checked his phone as he slowly walked down the hallway. His slippers shuffling against the carpeted floor.

 

“Jaemin!” He looked around the hall before he spotted Renjun behind him. A huge grin spread across his face, black hair messy and slightly covering his eyes.

 

“Hey! Where are you headed?” Jaemin yelled down the hall to the smaller, who grinned at him as he practically bounced over.

 

“The shower.” Renjun shook his little container filled with bathroom necessities.

 

“Cool, let’s go together.” Jaemin felt really awkward as soon as the words left him but Renjun continued to smile brightly at him, relaxing his anxieties.

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Renjun continued to walk down the hallway as he asked about his day. Jaemin complained about Donghyuck waking him up with cuddles and whining, Renjun frowning a little.

 

“Don’t worry I like cuddles, he didn’t do anything bad or anything.” Jaemin tried to pluck up the courage to touch the older but he couldn’t.

 

“It’s not that, I’m just a little jealous.” Renjun blushed madly before running off into the shower hall, hiding in one of the shower stalls.

 

“Jealous of what?” He was met with the shower turning on behind the stall door.

 

“Renjun, Renjun, Renjun!” he tried to whine, “Jealous of what?”

 

He stood outside waiting for a couple of seconds before frowning and entering his own shower. His mind filled with Renjun as he quickly washed up.

 

A small part of him hoped Renjun would be waiting for him when he finished but he was met with an empty shower hall.

 

Jaemin sighed and ruffled his wet hair as he walked over to the mirrors and looked at himself. His previously brown hair was now covering his eyes as it grew out black. He really had to fix that. He hurried back to the dorm when he remembered Donghyuck and Jeno were waiting for him. His stomach rumbling a little at the thought of food.

 

“He survived!” Donghyuck jumped from Jaemin’s bed, yelling in delight when Jaemin walked into the room.

 

“I met Renjun on the way, sorry.” He took the towel away from his shoulders to dry his hair as he talked. Jeno and Donghyuck watching him closely.

 

“Why do you literally look like a model right now?” Donghyuck scrunched up his face as he continued to stare at him.

 

Jaemin only stared at Donghyuck as he blushed. He tried to look over at Jeno but it didn’t help because he was staring at him with sparkles in his eyes.

 

“I don’t! I look like a mess! Look at my hair!” He pointed at his hair. Donghyuck rolled his eyes before turning to Jeno.

 

“You think he looks like a model right?” Jeno nodded enthusiastically at Donghyuck’s inquiry but blushed as soon as he made eye contact with Jaemin.

 

“Just show me how to smuggle pizza in here.” He sat down on the floor beside Donghyuck, Jeno joining them a couple seconds later.

 

“It’s pretty easy actually.” Donghyuck pulled out his phone and showed his screen to Jaemin.

 

“I usually ask Mark to do it because he’s older, but you can ask Renjun too. Their dorm is right at the edge of the school area so they can text the courier to deliver it through the window.” Donghyuck quickly texted Mark the word ‘pizza’ and received a rolling eye emoji back but Donghyuck only grinned.

 

“And then they bring the pizza over here. Easy.” Jaemin felt a little scammed for being taking out of his sleep for this but when his stomach rumbled again he decided he didn’t regret it at all.

 

“Mark is asking if him and Renjun can join for dinner. Is that okay?” Donghyuck asked as he continued to giggle at his phone.

 

“Sure, it’s always nice having them over…” Jeno turned and smirked at Donghyuck, “and then you can have a little more time to flirt with Mark.”

 

Donghyuck kicked him a little before turning to Jaemin, asking him if he was alright with it.

 

“Of course, it’d be nice to meet your boyfriend.” Donghyuck kicked Jaemin a little too before excitedly typing a message.

 

“They’ll be here in an hour.”

 

*

 

“Pizza!” Jaemin and Jeno both jumped from their desks and to the door. Grabbing at the pizza and shuffling down on the floor.

 

“You didn’t even say hi…” Renjun pouted, sitting down between them. Jeno smiling brightly at him before saying a hi and Jaemin stuffing his face with pizza.

 

“Hi, I’m Mark.” Jaemin looked up at the boy standing in front of him. He was broad but his legs were skinny. His hair was short and black but somehow really cute.

 

“Jaemin.” They shook hands slowly. Donghyuck was wrapped around Mark’s shoulders as Jaemin and Mark held eye contact.

 

“Can we eat now?” Mark nodded at Donghyuck’s words. He smiled at Jaemin as he sat down across him, automatically letting Donghyuck wrap himself around his arm.

 

They sat in silence. Jeno had his hand on Renjun’s thigh. Jaemin wanted to do the same but he was sure Renjun didn’t want it. He continued to munch on pizza as the silence morphed into excited chatter. Jaemin’s mind still set on touching Renjun’s leg.

 

“Jaemin can you please join us at the table tomorrow? All our friends will be there and it’ll be so much fun! There’s only two left you haven’t met anyway.” Jeno said, obviously excited as he waved his hands everywhere. Jaemin really wanted to say no because he was sure he couldn’t go through this much just to eat everyday, but seeing Jeno’s smile and Renjun’s sparkling eyes made him say something different.

 

“Sure, if you promise to sit beside me.” He grinned as Jeno blushed a little bit before nodding.

 

“Of course, Donghyuck could sit on the other side if you want?” Jaemin looked over at Donghyuck who was practically sleeping on Mark’s shoulder and shook his head.

 

“I think I’ll feel a lot better with you and Renjun beside me. Your cuteness will calm me down.” Both boys blushed, hiding their faces from Jaemin’s constant gaze, and muttered small thank you’s.

 

“I don’t think me and Donghyuck will be the worst couple anymore,” Mark giggled from across them. It was then that Jaemin noticed how close he was to Renjun’s little face. He pulled back, but finally gathered the guts to put his hand on the older’s thigh.

 

“I didn’t know you guys were actually together.” Mark shrugged a little at Jaemin’s comment. His hand intertwining with Donghyuck’s.

 

“I think it’s been so clear for so long we never really had to be official.” Donghyuck lazily nodded, agreeing on Mark’s words from his shoulder. Jaemin wasn’t sure if he was just enjoying the moment or if Donghyuck was really falling asleep.

 

Jaemin wished Jeno or Renjun would do that to him - resting on his shoulders and enjoying the moment. Maybe one day.

 

“That’s cute. I guess,” Jaemin said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but based on Mark’s giggle he guessed it didn’t go as planned.

 

“Don’t worry we won’t make out in front of you.” Donghyuck’s voice was muffled against Mark’s neck but the clear lie could still be heard.

 

“Don’t listen to them Jaem, they make out in my room all the time.”

 

Renjun screamed when Mark threw a piece of pizza at him, hitting him square in the chest. “I swear to god Mark Lee!” Renjun stomped over to the other side of the group, feet barely missing the pizza. Donghyuck scrambled away from his boyfriend, screaming when Renjun pushed the oldest to the ground. Mark just giggling at Renjun’s loud, obscene threats.

 

“Does this happen a lot?” Jaemin tore his eyes of Renjun, with some level of difficulty, to look over at Jeno as he asked him his question.

 

“Yeah, all the time.” Jeno answered. Jaemin was enraptured with his giggling as he watched Renjun and Mark. Jaemin’s heart flipped in his chest.

 

“Adorable,” Jaemin didn’t mean to say it out loud. His heart pounding in his chest as he watched Jeno’s reaction.

 

“It really is adorable.” Jaemin’s heart started to calm down at Jeno’s reply, knowing Jeno didn’t realise he was talking about him. It made the whole situation better. He continued to watch Jeno a couple of seconds before turning to Renjun choking Mark.

 

*

 

Jeno and Donghyuck had bothered him the entire morning to join them at dinner like he’d promised the day before. Renjun had even showed up during lunch to ask if he was really joining them. Jaemin nodded and promised he’d show up every time. His stomach would churn every time and his head would scream at him to not do it, but he promised anyway.

 

He was currently standing in the big doorway to the dining hall, watching the table he promised to join. Renjun and Jeno had an open spot between them. They were all laughing wholeheartedly, some of them hitting the person beside them.

 

Jaemin cracked a small smile when he could clearly hear Renjun’s laugh above everybody’s chatter in the room. His stomach did a somersault, imagining sitting beside the boy and hearing the laugh so close to him.

 

He slowly made his way over to the table, holding his plate of food close to his body. He really didn’t want to spill lasagna all over himself.

 

Mark spotted him first, quickly jabbing Donghyuck in the ribs and pointing over at him. It kind of made Jaemin feel like he was the new kid in some kind of teen movie.

 

“You came!” Donghyuck cheerily waves him over and practically shoves him into the spot between Jeno and Renjun. The two boys sliding closer to him immediately.

 

“I told you a hundred times I would, didn’t I?” He cracks a big smile towards Donghyuck.

 

“Whatever. These two boys are Chenle and Jisung. The small one is Chenle and the big one is Jisung.” Donghyuck pointed over at the two boys at the end of the table. Chenle grinning and waving at him while Jisung let out a small ‘hey’.

 

“How old are you?” Jaemin’s voice shook a little, he wanted to be embarrassed about it but Jeno’s hand landing on his thigh pulled all of those thoughts away.

 

“Younger than you.” Jisung pulled a teasing smirk towards Jaemin.

 

“How did you all meet then? Since you’re not all the same age?” Jeno’s fingers started drawing patterns on his thigh as Jaemin tried making conversation.

 

“Me and Renjun were roommates and Jeno and Donghyuck were roommates and Jeno met Renjun during class so we started hanging out.” Mark explained in rapid english. It was clear he was a native speaker.

 

“What about Chenle and Jisung?”

 

“I yelled at a teacher in Chinese and got sent to the office and I met Chenle who just moved here and then Chenle and Jisung were roommates,” Renjun explained as he chewed on his fork. Jaemin reached and pulled it out, pouting at the older who only blushed before turning away.

 

“We often get kept out of plans though,” Chenle frowned as he took a big bite of his meal. Mark rolling his eyes, Jisung giggling and the rest sighing. Jaemin looking across them in confusion.

 

“For the last time. We didn’t mean to keep you out yesterday. It was last minute.” Mark huffed out as the two youngest giggled.

 

“You don’t need us anyway. You guys are always in your own world,” Renjun said, turning to the two youngest with a raised eyebrow. They stopped giggling then, turning bright red as they shuffled a little further away from each other.

 

“Are they dating or something?” He asked Renjun who nodded earnestly. The other boys nodding too. Even Chenle was.

 

“They’ve been dating since the day they met, but Jisung still pretends they aren’t.” Renjun said as he waved a hand towards the two boys.

 

“I don’t deny it,” Jisung whined, all the boys around the table cooing. Even Jaemin cooed at him, immediately deciding he loved him.

 

“It’s okay baby. I know you don’t deny it.” Chenle stroked Jisung’s cheek. The taller relaxing immediately under the touch. Jaemin once again wished he had something like that with Jeno or Renjun.

 

“Ew, stop being all couply!” Jeno threw a single fry at Chenle, making the younger screech in laughter.

 

The conversation slowly turned into silence. Jaemin raking his mind for topics to talk about. He didn’t have to search for long before Jeno turned to him with a small smile.

 

“Jaehyun told me he’s sharing rooms with Yuta.”

 

“Seems like they’re sharing beds too.” Jeno giggled, a warm feeling swelling in Jaemin’s chest knowing he caused the precious sound.

 

“How long do you think it’ll be before they start dating?” Jaemin shrugged at Jeno before opening his mouth slowly. He felt a little smug seeing Jeno’s eyes flicker to his lips.

 

“I bet Yuta will pretend he doesn’t like Jaehyun until I’m pretty much married.” Both Jeno and Renjun laughed.

 

“Did he have anybody back in France?” Renjun asked as he took another bite of his food.

 

Jaemin stopping for a little bit to think if Alex from two years ago counted now. He decided to just say it like it was. “Not in two years.”

 

Renjun nodded before he gulped, suddenly seeming nervous. “And what about you?”

 

The question hung in the air for a while. Jaemin hadn’t had somebody back home ever, but it was also kind of embarrassing to say. He thought for a while as he noticed Jeno and Renjun watching him closely.

 

“No, I’ve been single for as long as I can remember.” His cheeks heated, blushing madly, and could hardly keep eye contact with anyone at the table. He heard both Jeno and Renjun let out shaky breaths. He could feel their eyes on him. He could feel all the boys around the table looking at him.

 

“Maybe somebody here will change that.” Donghyuck’s voice made Jaemin look up at him. The older winking at him. The blush on his cheeks darkened considerably at that.

 

“Maybe somebody will.” Jeno said beside him before starting to eat again. Renjun doing the same.

 

Jaemin wanted to ask them a question that had been silently bothering him for a while. “Are you guys dating?” He looked from Jeno to Renjun.

 

Their eyes bulged and both stopped eating immediately.

 

“No!” Renjun was waving his hands in the air. Jeno choking at the same time. Both of them trying to make him understand they weren’t dating but it ended up just sounding like a bunch of nonsense.

 

“I get it. You aren’t dating.” He laughed a little as he patted Jeno’s back. Trying to calm him down from almost choking to death on a piece of food.

 

“Yeah. Good. Fantastic.” They both started eating again as Jaemin only laughed. They were really cute with their blushed cheeks and embarrassed smiles.

 

Jaemin wanted to reach out and touch their red cheeks. He wanted to tangle his fingers in their hair and feel the soft strands between his fingers. He knew, of course, that he couldn’t do that for a while. At least not until they were closer friends and he had figured what the hell he was going through.

 

“Is it true you speak French fluently?” Chenle leaned across the table, his plate shoved aside, already stacked on top of Jisung’s.

 

“Yeah, can’t you tell by my accent?” Jaemin furrowed his brows as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. Chenle giggled in response.

 

“I kinda can, but I wanted to make sure.” Chenle’s smile was bright and lovely. Jaemin liked his smile. It felt safe and like it could brighten any dark place.

 

“Don’t ask me to speak in French. I’d rather die.” Truth be told, Jaemin doesn’t really mind speaking in French. He loves speaking to Yuta in French but something about all the boys around the table listening to him made him nervous.

 

“I’d never ask you to break the rules.” Chenle had a sly smirk as he finally retreated back into his chair. His head resting on Jisung’s shoulder now. The taller letting a small smile slip before rearranging his face back to the stoic expression he had before.

 

The rest of dinner was spent with Jaemin stressing over Jeno’s hand on his thigh and Renjun’s leg touching his. It was also spent laughing and talking to the rest of the boys. Both Jeno and Renjun keeping quiet for the most part. A part of Jaemin imagining they were too lost in the way they were softly touching him to keep up with the conversation.

 

“I need to do some homework.” All the boys around the table frowned but let him go. Jeno’s hand slipping off his thigh as he stood up. Renjun’s hand shooting out to help him over the bench.

 

He picked up his, Renjun’s and Jeno’s dirty dishes before walking away from the table with a quick goodbye. All the boys waving him off with happy smiles. All except Renjun and Jeno. They seemed more sad seeing him leave than they were excited about having spent dinner with him squished between the two.

 

He shook the thought out of his head. Walking back to his dorm and making a mental list of all the assignments he had to do.

 

*

 

The bread was dry as he slowly ate it while reading some random French book he found in the library splayed in front of him. It was good enough to keep his attention, but these lonely breakfasts were starting to get boring.

 

He thought of texting Yuta to ask him to come and eat with him. After reading another bland page Jaemin decided to text him, practically begging his brother to join him.

 

Yuta answer two minutes later with a sure and ten minutes later he wasn’t alone anymore. Yuta was smiling brightly at him as he sat eating his own breakfast. It was some salad Jaehyun apparently didn’t want.

 

“Why did you ask me to come if Jeno and Renjun were going to join you?” Yuta pointed towards the door to the little breakfast room. Jeno and Renjun shuffling over to them. Donghyuck and Mark coming a little later.

 

“I didn’t know they were going to come,” he whispered to Yuta before smiling brightly at the newcomers.

 

“God! Why do you wake up so early?” Donghyuck frowned as he pulled a chair towards the table and sat down with a heavy thump.

 

“I like slow mornings I guess,” Jaemin shrugged. Renjun and Jeno sat around him again, greeting cheerful good mornings.

 

“Why are you here anyway?” Jaemin asked as he finished up his breakfast, watching the rest of the boys start to eat.

 

“Donghyuck wants to sleep at Mark’s dorm tonight, and I was wondering if I could stay in yours tonight?” Renjun’s voice was thick with sleep. Jaemin nodded meekly, his heart pounding a little in his chest.

 

“Sure, if Jeno is okay with it?” He turned and looked at the other boy. Jeno’s eyes looked a little puffy, and his adorable smile even more adorable than Jaemin ever thought could be possible.

 

“Of course I’m okay with it.” Jeno smiled at Jaemin and they shared a quiet moment with each other - which Yuta gracefully interrupted with clear French.

 

“Maybe you can figure out some of your feelings today,” his brother smiled at him. Jaemin knew it was teasing, a taunt, but to others it would’ve looked nice and friendly, as if he was just telling him a bad joke.

 

"Shut up! You know I'll probably just freak out," he smiled sweetly back at Yuta, who chuckled a little.

 

"You sound so cute when you speak French," Jeno sighed, both Yuta and Jaemin being pulled back to reality at his soft voice. Jaemin felt his cheeks blush just ever so slightly.

 

"He's also kinda hot." Renjun said matter of factly, causing Jaemin to redden even more.

 

Yuta pouted, whining, "What about me? Aren't I hot?" But, Renjun just laughed and continued to eat.

 

"Sure you are," Yuta nudged Jaemin’s leg under the table, making Renjun laugh even more. Jaemin still felt hot as he watched him.

 

"Look at him. He's so red," Donghyuck pointed at him. Jaemin felt even more shy when Jeno and Renjun stared at him, both of them cooing. Still, Yuta teasingly wiggled his eyebrows at him, probably enjoying Jaemin’s squirming.

 

"What do you want to do later anyway?" He stole some of Renjun's celery sticks. He wasn't practically fond of them but he would do anything to distract everyone from his red face.

 

"I kinda want to fix your hair," Renjun ruffled Jaemin's hair as he spoke. Jaemin groaned.

 

"You guys should dye his hair some random colour," Yuta cheerily said. "He never does anything to his hair unless somebody forces him."

 

"That's not true! Nobody forced me to dye it brown," he pouted as he looked at Yuta. Renjun's hand was still in his hair, playing with the strands.

 

"We could dye it pink!" Jeno exclaimed beside him. Renjun and the rest of the boys all excitedly nodding in agreement.

 

"He'd look really good in pink," Donghyuck remarked. Jaemin wanted to deny it but seeing how excited Jeno and Renjun were at the prospect of his pink hair made him shut his mouth.

 

"Pink it is then. Is that okay with you, Jaemin?" Renjun asked, shoving his face right in front of Jaemin.

 

"Of course. It'll be fun to try something new," Jaemin smiled down at the older. Renjun grinning even wider. He could feel Yuta pulling a teasing smile, but his eyes were set on Renjun and his pretty golden-brown eyes.

 

"I'm so excited," Jaemin giggled at Renjun's excitement. A slight bubbling feeling inside him made him excited too. Renjun's hand separated from his hair when they all decided to leave to get ready and Yuta left to go straight to class, even though Jaemin knew Yuta had no morning classes and was probably just going to makeout with Jaehyun.

 

*

 

Jaemin could feel his heart speeding up when Jeno answered the door for Renjun, Donghyuck having left a couple minutes for Mark’s room earlier. Renjun was dressed in a plain tee and some black sweatpants as he shuffled inside.

 

"I'll put my stuff on Donghyuck's bed." Renjun threw his stuff on the bed against the wall. Jeno sat down in his own bed as he laughed at the older.

 

"You know you'll probably fall asleep in one of our beds right?" Jeno said between giggles. Jaemin's heart beating even harder.

 

"I know that, but I like to keep my stuff on Donghyuck's bed knowing he will probably be making out with Mark on mine." He grinned towards Jeno before turning to Jaemin and climbing into his bed.

 

"Considering this was a bed they had rotting in storage, this is really comfortable." Renjun bounced giddily as he sat beside Jaemin. The youngest had no idea what to say but he found himself laughing anyway.

 

"Jeno come over here. I wanna watch a movie before we start on the project that is this bird’s nest," Renjun said, tousling Jaemin's hair as he waved Jeno over

 

"Do you have a thing for playing with hair?" Jaemin leaned down, making it easier for Renjun to reach his hair. Renjun grinned at him afterwards, a silent thank you that sent Jaemin’s stomach fluttering.

 

"Only yours."

 

"And mine."

 

Jaemin didn't even have time to react before Jeno interrupted them, jumping into Jaemin's bed and laid himself across Renjun's lap. The oldest immediately playing with his hair.

 

"And yours." Jaemin felt happy seeing them being cute with each other. He felt even happier knowing Renjun was playing with his hair too.

 

"Let's watch a movie," Jaemin said as he got the remote control from Jeno's desk. A little annoyed he had to jump down from the bed and up in it again just for a remote, but it was all okay when Jeno reached for him and made them cuddle, both of them leaning their heads on Renjun's thighs.

 

A little over two hours later, Jaemin had a towel around his bare shoulders. Renjun standing beside him reading the instructions on the hair dye. Meanwhile, Jeno asked him if he was cold for the thousandth time. Jaemin, for the thousandth time again, said he was fine. He honestly didn't really mind the cold. He was more worried about the boys seeing him like this.

 

"It says here we should do a swatch to check if you're allergic 24 hours before we’re gonna dye your hair but we’re gonna skip that," Renjun said, mixing the chemicals together. Jaemin now understanding what he was about to go through.

 

"How many rounds of bleach do you think I have to do?" Jaemin asked Renjun who only shrugged.

 

"I don't know but we have five packs for you," Renjun handed Jeno a pair of gloves. Jaemin smiled slightly at the feeling of them putting the bleach in his hair. Focusing mostly on his black roots. Leaving the brown alone for now.

 

It took them all five packs before Jaemin's hair even started looking blonde and Renjun deciding it was good enough. He said he didn’t want to go out and buy more colour but Renjun also didn’t want to fry Jaemin's hair anymore than bleaching already did.

 

Renjun washed the last round out as Jeno mixed the pink hair dye beside them. They had bought two packets of pink and Jaemin could already see how fried his hair became.

 

"Don't worry Jaemin. You'll look so good," Renjun smiled sweetly at him as he dried his hair.

 

"It's going to be so dry though," he worriedly chewed on his lips looking into Renjun's kind eyes.

 

"It’ll look good anyway. I'll give you some hair masks, okay?" Renjun's eyes twinkled even in the ugly yellow light of the showerhall. Jaemin's heart thumping lightly in his chest. Renjun put the towel over his head again, turning Jaemin’s world black.

 

"Jaemin will always look good," Jeno's voice was soft. Jaemin couldn't see him, but he could imagine him watching them with a small smile. Within seconds the towel was gone again and me met the world again with Renjun's sparkling eyes and soft smile.

 

"Only the pink left now," Renjun said in a soft voice, smiling down at Jaemin. The younger smiling right back. He looked over at Jeno as he handed Renjun another pair of gloves. The pink hair dye in his right hand.

 

They made him sit up before they started working on his hair again. Jeno with a shy soft smile on his lips the entire time. Jaemin wouldn't lie, the hair dye burned a little but not enough for him to stop them.

 

"Stop moving," Renjun tried to hold his head still by keeping a firm hand on the top of his head but it only ended up making Jeno whine about how Renjun was ruining his work.

 

"Jeno, he keeps moving," Renjun whined back. Jaemin was pretty sure he hadn't moved at all.

 

"I didn't move though," He pouted as he tried to look Renjun in the eyes without moving too much. It was hard to do but he didn’t want to show Renjun he was right.

 

"You were! You kept following Jeno," Renjun complained loudly, cute whines making Jeno and Jaemin giggle.

 

“Okay. I’ll stop moving just for you,” Jaemin cooed up at the older, satisfied when Renjun blushed and muttered at him to shut up before continuing to dye his hair.

 

“Jaemin I swear to god!” Renjun took off his plastic gloves, sighing as he ruffled his own hair in obvious frustration.

 

“What?” Jaemin thought he hadn’t moved at all.

 

“I know Jeno is hot but if you want your hair to look good, you have to stop moving,” Renjun scowled. Immediately, Jeno went a deep shade of red between them, and Jaemin held eye contact with Renjun.

 

“Fine.” Jaemin sat still. He didn’t even crack a smile as they finished him up. He didn’t even move as they waited to 30 minutes for the dye to set in. He didn’t move before Renjun had finished drying his hair and was telling him to look at himself in the mirror.

 

He looked at Jeno and Renjun as they tried to push him in front of the big mirror in the public showers.

 

“I swear you look beautiful Jaemin. Come on,” Jeno coaxed him, with his gentle touches and soft smiles. Maybe Jaemin had already fallen a little too hard but he turned around and looked at the mirror.

 

His hair was messy but he really liked it. He had to admit - he looked good. The pink made his complexion look a little darker, slightly tanner, since it was a lot lighter than his old hair colour. He couldn’t help but appreciate the difference. He loved the way it made his eyes shine and his lips look even more pink.

 

“I said you looked beautiful,” Jeno complimented at him through the mirror. Renjun nodded along.

 

"Shut up! Let's just watch a movie or something," he blushed, overwhelmed with compliments. He turned away from the mirror and picked up his things, trying his hardest not to look at the two other boys. He left the room quickly, listening to the two other boys giggle and follow him down the hallway to the dorm.

 

"I want to watch Spiderman!" Jeno yelled when they finally closed the door behind them, Jaemin groaning immediately.

 

"You and Hyuck watched that yesterday though!" He jumped into his own bed not expecting Renjun to jump in with him.

 

"What about Inside Out?" Renjun asked as he stuffed his face further into Jaemin's pillow.

 

"What about Lights Out? I heard Yuta talk about it and I really want to watch it," he tried to look as cute as possible, pouting slightly as Jeno jumped into the bed with them, TV remote in hand.

 

"Is it a horror movie?" Renjun changed his position from lying face first on the pillow to lying across Jeno's lap.

 

"Yeah I think so," Jeno groaned at Jaemin's confirmation.

 

"Yes! Lets watch it!" Renjun threw his arms in the air, almost hitting Jeno square in the face when he did so.

 

"But it's scary..." Jeno huffed a little, pouting, but Renjun only tsked before taking the remote from him, immediately going to Netflix and starting the movie. Jaemin was in charge of trying to turn off the light without falling off the bed.

 

"We'll protect you Jeno," Jaemin said, not expecting Jeno to pull him into a cuddle pile, Jeno snuggled in the middle.

 

"You better protect me well then," Jaemin nodded and readily accepted the position he was in.

 

A little over an hour later and the movie was on pause, the light was on and Renjun was straddling Jaemin's lap drying his tears, telling him everything was okay.

 

"It's just a movie Jaemin, don't cry," Renjun consoled, continuing to dry the youngest’s tears, Jeno playing with his fresh pink hair.

 

"He's right, Jaemin. It's just a movie. Nothing will happen to you. We wouldn't let the baddie touch you anyway," he said, ruffling Jaemin's hair a little more before leaning his head on his shoulder. Jaemin breathing calmed down a little.

 

"You're so cute," Renjun cooed when he stopped crying. Jeno circling his arms around the youngest waist and hugging him lightly.

 

"It was scary," Jaemin muttered, sniffling and pouting. Both Renjun and Jeno hummed along in agreement. Jeno moved to drawing circles with his thumb on Jaemin’s hip and Renjun switched to being the one playing with his hair.

 

"It was. I guess you don't want to finish it?" Renjun asked.

 

Jaemin immediately nodded his head, small sniffles still could be heard.

 

"Okay, let's just talk then." Renjun tried to climb out of Jaemin's lap only to be pulled back by the younger.

 

"Don't." He hide his face in Renjun's shoulder, continuing to hold him closer by his waist, a dark red blush decorating his cheeks. He didn’t want to let go, not letting go when Renjun giggled at him or when Jeno whined about not being able to lean on his shoulder properly anymore.

 

"Can't we just all lay down, baby?" Jaemin blushed even darker when Jeno buried his head into his back. He could feel the outline of his lips through his sweater.

 

"But I like this," Jaemin said, making Renjun chuckle when Jeno whined even more when Jaemin wouldn't let the oldest go.

 

"I want cuddles too." Jeno started pulling Jaemin towards him by the waist. Jaemin letting out a small squeak as his face was pulled out of Renjun's shoulder. His red face now on full display.

 

"Is this why you didn't want to move? Because of your cute little blush?" Jeno poked his cheek, teasing him.

 

"Shut up..." Jaemin grumbled. But, Jeno laughed loudly when he finally made them all lie down. Renjun lying on top of Jaemin, Jeno throwing his arm over them both. Jaemin felt a blush bloom on his cheeks as he looked down on Renjun laying across his chest and Jeno resting his head on his arm.

 

"You feeling better, Jaemin?" Renjun's voice was muffled as he spoke from Jaemin's chest. The youngest only hummed as he took his free hand and clasped it with Jeno's hand on Renjun's back.

 

"A lot better."

 

"I'm glad."

 

They stayed silent for a while, only the sound of their breathing mixing together, sometimes Renjun would hum to a song for a bit before stopping, as if suddenly realising what he was doing.

 

“I like your voice, Renjun. You should sing for us.” Jeno muttered as he changed their position a little bit, pulling Renjun to lay on top of them both.

 

“I’m not that good,” Jaemin could hear the pout on Renjun's lips, the slight whine in his voice. His heart instinctively reacted, speeding up a little.

 

"You're so talented, Renjun. Sing for us a little, please." Renjun's brown hair shook with him as he shook his head no.

 

"I'll do it some other time. I'm too embarrassed right now." Both Jaemin and Jeno frowned but neither wanted to push it. Jaemin starting to play with the Renjun’s hair, hearing him hum in contentment at the fingers running through the strands.

 

"I'm sorry if my accent is thick right now, it gets thicker the sleepier I get." Jaemin was scared they were going to comment on it. He’d gotten used to speaking Korean on the daily, but he could still tell his accent would thicken at night time.

 

"It's okay. I like it."

 

Jaemin's heart should not be beating as hard as it was at Renjun's words, truthfully. He couldn’t help it though. So, he pretended nothing was wrong as he continued to play with Renjun's soft brown locks.

 

"I like it too. Makes you seem smart." Jeno slurred from his half asleep state. It was clear he was tired but fighting to stay awake.

 

"Seem smart? Aren't I always smart?"

 

Renjun snorted, Jeno blushed a deep red, Jaemin giggled softly. Renjun's shoulder was shaking where his body was lying across his chest, his head resting on Jeno’s broad chest.

 

"Of course you're always smart. I just meant your accent makes you sound smart because it sounds like you speak multiple languages which you do which is like awesome but you get me right?" Jaemin continued to giggle as Jeno went on his long rant. His entire body shaking.

 

"I get you, babe." He turned and winked at the older, watching his blush get even deeper.

 

"You're being awfully confident for somebody that just finished crying about a horror movie." Renjun turned from having his face mushed into Jeno's chest to look at Jaemin instead. This time around it was Jaemin's cheeks that went a dark red.

 

“It was scary!”

 

“Let’s just sleep.” Jeno hugged Renjun even closer to himself before Jaemin started whining about it being cold and taking the smaller right back. Renjun giggling as he got smothered in between them.

 

“I think you'll kill me if you squeeze me any harder, and that means no sleep for you." Renjun's giggling made it hard for him to finish the sentence but once he did all of them were giggling messes. Jeno and Jaemin finally letting Renjun go, but making no move of letting him move from lying across them.

 

They giggled breathlessly, trying to keep quiet so they could go to sleep. Jaemin slipped out of his sweatshirt when it started to get too warm. Jaemin could practically feel Renjun slipping into sleep. Jeno seemingly already fast asleep.

 

When Renjun breathing evened out Jaemin decided to just join them, even if it was kind of hard falling asleep with two people on him. He giggled a little when he heard Renjun let out the smallest of snores. Jaemin quickly falling asleep right after.

 

When they woke up, Renjun was practically hanging off the bed with Jaemin's face stuffed into his back, Jeno holding Jaemin around the waist lightly.

 

"I swear to god if I fall out of the bed I will murder you." Jaemin snorted against Renjun's back, the threat barely making him flinch. He winded his arm around the older and pulled him back onto the bad. His eyes still closed.

 

"No more sleeping. It's time to wake up." Jeno sat up as he tried to wake Jaemin up. The youngest pretending to be in a deep slumber. After a couple of minutes of Jeno trying to wake up Jaemin softly, Renjun sighed.

 

"Alright. I guess it's my turn." For a couple of seconds Jaemin was confused as to what Renjun was talking about until the older started tickling him.

 

His devilish fingers going straight for his neck making Jaemin scream. He tried to escape the others touch but Jeno was holding him down. The room was quickly filled with evil laughter from Jeno and Renjun and breathy, screeching laughter from Jaemin.

 

"Stop!" Renjun continued to tickle him for a little bit longer before finally stopping.

 

"Awake now?" Jaemin heaved for his breath, pushing Renjun lightly in the shoulder as he shuffled away from him.

 

"Shut it!" Renjun laughed loudly. Jeno joining in on the laughter too as he tried to cuddle up to Jaemin.

 

"You are not allowed to touch me at all. You traitor," he jumped from the bed as he pouted. Almost giving himself a heart attack when he saw himself with his new pink hair in the mirror.

 

“Oh come on, Jaemin,” Jeno whined, only to be met with Jaemin rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m going to go brush my teeth and get ready for Saturday practice,” Renjun snickered as he too jumped out of bed and joined Jaemin in leaving Jeno.

 

Jaemin tried his hardest not to think about feeling empty without Jeno’s arms around him as he walked down the hallway to the public bathroom. Many of his other classmates saying good morning or simply waving at him.

 

He knew he had to spend practice hours with Renjun and Jeno. Which also meant that he had to keep his heart steady around them for most of the day. As soon as it was over he’d hide in Yuta’s room until Monday. Thank god Sunday practice was cancelled because all the teachers had been scheduled for a meeting.

 

“They’re testing us for solos today,” Renjun said as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush. A look of worry passing across his face.

 

“Are you trying out?” Jaemin tried to speak around his toothbrush, not wanting to spit everywhere.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been auditioning every year since I started here but this is the first year Donghyuck isn’t in choir so I might actually have a chance.”

 

Jaemin quirked a brown, interjecting Renjun’s worrying silence. “But? Based on your face there’s something else that’s stressing you out.”

 

Renjun gave Jaemin a small smile before nodding slowly. “But there’s so many talented vocalists in choir this year. Especially Jungwoo from Ripon.”

 

Jaemin hummed as he thought about it. He heard Renjun sing in class a couple of times and he knew he was talented. But, he had never heard Jungwoo sing, not that it mattered anyway. He was sure he'd find Renjun's voice a thousand times better anyway.

 

"Don't worry too much about it, Renjun. You're a talented singer. I'm sure Jungwoo is good but I know you're amazing." Jaemin watched Renjun's cheeks fade into a light pink.

 

"Thank you. I'll do my best." They smiled at each other for a split second. The door opening as they looked at each other.

 

"What are you guys talking about without me?" Jeno walked over to them. He had dressed himself before going to the bathroom. His skinny black jeans and loose grey button up looking more put together than they could ever look in their pyjamas.

 

"That Renjun is totally going to get the solo," Jaemin said with a grin plastered on his face as he turned to Jeno.

 

"You're right about that," Jeno earned himself a small punch to the shoulder from Renjun.

 

"Just brush your teeth," Renjun packed up his toothbrush and toothpaste before starting to do his morning routine. Jeno just giggled as he started to brush his teeth. Jaemin washing his face, trying his hardest not to join the giggling.

 

"Are you trying out for anything Jeno?" Jaemin had heard there were other parts you could try out for - guitar solos, a short speech, things like that.

 

"No, not this year. I was thinking about trying out for the guitar one but I had the solo last year so I'll let somebody else try out."

 

Jaemin hummed, "Makes sense." Jeno nodded, a slight smile on his lips as he washed his toothbrush. Jaemin drying his face in the meantime.

 

"What about you, Jaemin? Trying out for anything?"

 

Jaemin hadn't even had time to think about it. He'd been too busy catching up with what the others had been doing before he had started. A solo or anything like it not hadn’t been on his mind at all.

 

"No, I don't have time for it. Maybe next year." The rest of their time was spent whining to Renjun about how long he was using and now they'd have to run to make it to class. Renjun only telling them to shut up and go on without him. Both of them ignored him and continued to whine louder.

 

*

 

“Congratulation Renjun!” They all cheered loudly when Renjun and Jaemin hurried over to the table. The smaller blushing and thanked them all. Even Yuta’s friends congratulated him.

 

“Have you told your mom yet?” Mark asked.

 

“Not yet. I’m going to do it once I’m back at the dorm.” Renjun grinned, his soft cheeks dusted a light pink.

 

Jaemin wrapped his arm around Renjun’s waist, pulling him a little closer as the older continued to talk about how great it felt to get the part.

 

“I honestly thought Jungwoo would get it." Jeno rolled his eyes at Renjun before opening his mouth dramatically. Everybody around the table ready for yet another dramatic speech about how talented Renjun was.

 

"No way he'd get it. I've never heard anybody sing as well as you did that day," Jaemin spoke up before Jeno could, causing the slightly older pout a little. Jaemin noticed and reached over only to touch his cheek, making the older smile again.

 

"When did you guys get all domestic?" Donghyuck pointed at them with a questioning gaze. All three of them shrugging and pretending like they had no idea what he was talking about.

 

"Did you guys become a couple or something while Donghyuck slept at my place?" Mark asked, watching them closely. Jaemin blushed, Jeno almost coughed his lungs out, and Renjun only snorted.

 

"No, but you we got a little closer I guess." Mark and Donghyuck nodded but continued to watch them closely. Jaemin almost praying to god that somebody would change the subject.

 

His heart was almost falling out of his chest until Chenle spoke up and successfully changed the subject.

 

"Jisung and I were wondering if we could go into town next Saturday? Since all of us have a free pass that day." Chenle's eyes were shining as he looked at Mark. Once again, Jaemin got the feeling that Mark was the leader of them all.

 

Mark seemed to think it over, trying to avoid Chenle’s big, begging eyes. Finally, he nodded his head in agreement.

 

"Yes! We can go to the pizza shop too!" Chenle yelled excitedly. Renjun putting a calm hand on his shoulder to make the younger calm down.

 

"We'll do it if Jaemin wants too." Mark looked over at Jaemin, silently asking him if he wanted to go or not.

 

"Sounds fun. I'm up for it." Chenle cheered, lifting his hands in the air. Making them all giggle. Even Jisung smiled as he lifted Chenle into his lap.

 

"Can you ride a bike though?" Donghyuck asked him as he gave Chenle and Jisung a disgusted look as they shared a short kiss. Jaemin snorted.

 

"Of course I do. I'm from Europe." Donghyuck rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

 

"Good because none of us are old enough to have our license so we have to bike into town. It's more fun that way anyway. All seven of us wouldn't fit in a car." Jisung huffed as Donghyuck spoke. Seemingly annoyed at something.

 

"You don't have to be able to ride a bike. I can't. I'll just sit on the back of Mark's bike." Donghyuck didn't even seem to listen to him as he continued to talk, explaining how long they'd have to go before they reach town.

 

"But it's not that bad though we'll just take some breaks here and there so we don't get too tired. Especially Mark who have to deal with Jisung's fat ass the entire way." Jisung only stuck out his tongue at Donghyuck before going back to talking to Chenle. Their faces so close Jaemin was sure they were kissing more than talking.

 

“It’s whatever. It sounds fun. I don’t have a bike though.” He started absentmindedly drawing circles on Renjun’s hip as he nervously waited for their answer.

 

“That’s okay. You can borrow Jaehyun’s bike.” Jeno told him as he turned to look over at the table Jaehyun was sitting at, “I’ll ask him right now.”

 

Jeno stood up and walked over to the table. Jaehyun nodding at him as Jeno seemed to explain the situation. Yuta stood up, walking over to Jaemin this time. Taking Jeno’s seat as he sat down.

 

“We need to do a video call with mom today. She wants to know the details about the concert.”

 

“Okay, I’ll come to your dorm after dinner.” Yuta only smiled before walking back to his table, Jeno sitting back down only a couple seconds after.

 

“He said yes.” Jaemin nodded and was just about to say thanks when Donghyuck interrupted him.

 

“I can’t get over how hot your brother is.” Jaemin turned to Donghyuck with wide eyes. His entire body freezing up in shock.

 

“What!?” Jaemin sat in complete shock for a couple of seconds. Donghyuck only giggling at him.

 

“Yuta. He’s hot.” Jaemin looked at him before yelling in a high pitch voice as he pointed at Donghyuck.

 

“You think my brother is hot?! You never even mentioned it before!” All the boys around the table laughed. Donghyuck and Chenle laughing the loudest.

 

“Never had the chance to.” He shrugged before quickly standing up. Mark jumping up to walk out with him. “I’ll see you later, after you’ve hung out with your hot brother.”

 

Donghyuck winked at him. Turning away and walking out. Mark wrapping his arm around his waist and whispering something into his ear.

 

“I can’t believe I had to listen to that.” Jaemin sighed before laying his head on Jeno’s shoulder. The older only giggling.

 

“Well, if it matters, I think you’re better than Yuta.” Jeno kissed the top of his head to make the message to come across even better. Jaemin’s cheeks once again going a deep red.

 

“Thank you.” He looked at Renjun who was looking right back at him. Jaemin’s blush going even darker when Renjun smiled at him.

 

“I agree. Especially when you blush like that.” Renjun leaned over and pinched Jaemin’s cheeks. Earning a light yelp from him.

 

“Stop bullying me!” Renjun only giggled. Finally letting go of Jaemin’s cheeks. Standing up with a sigh.

 

“Time for you to go to Yuta’s, I guess.” Jaemin sighed too as he stood up and said goodbye to the two other boys. Both of them saying goodbye to him too. Giving him small hugs as they walked down the hall to Jaemin and Jeno’s dorm. Jaemin walking to Yuta’s dorm which seemed hours away while walking alone.

 

He hoped the call with his mom wouldn't last long. He really wanted to go to his dorm and hang out with his friends. He could imagine his mom talk on for hours asking them questions about everything.

 

He opened the door to Yuta's dorm. Ready to head into his room and call their mom when he was met with the sight of his brother furiously making out with Jaehyun. His brother straddling Jaehyun as he held the sides of his face. Pushing him even closer.

 

"What the actual fuck!?" Yuta jumped off Jaehyun's lap as he shrieked. Jaehyun freezing up in shock just like Jaemin had freezed by the door.

 

"Jaemin! I thought you wouldn't be here yet." Yuta stood up from the wooden floor and walked over to his younger brother, his back hunched to look even smaller than usual. Jaemin only stared at him in shock, he could barely make out Jaehyun reaching for his shirt on the floor.

 

"You asked me to come after dinner!" Jaemin didn't look at Yuta as he spoke. His eyes strained to Jaehyun who now looked close to a mental breakdown. His head resting in his hands, light swears leaving his mouth.

 

"I'm sorry you had to see that Jaemin, but you have to promise me to not tell Jeno. We wanted to tell you guys another way. Over dinner or something." Yuta touched his shoulders to make him look at him. When Jaemin didn’t look at him he shook his shoulders lightly, letting out a little hey. Jaemin finally looking away from Jaehyun. Making eye contact with a very frantic looking Yuta.

 

Jaemin didn’t quite get it, both him and Jeno knew they were making out, but he had a feeling this was Yuta’s way of telling him they were officially dating.

 

"Of course. Just, tell him quickly please." Jaemin’s voice wavered a little, but Yuta didn’t comment on it nodding instead.

 

"Sure. Now, any questions?" Jaemin knew Yuta only asked this hoping he would say no and go to his room and get ready to call their mom but he only smiled.

 

"Yes, does he kiss well?" Yuta blushed but nodded anyway. A sly smile spread across Jaemin's lips.

 

"Does kissing technique run in the family?” He moved around Yuta to look at Jaehyun better, the older letting out a deep breathy laugh.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure Jeno will do his best for you.” Jaemin fist bumped the air lightly before finally turning to Yuta. The biggest grin on his face as he looked straight into the olders confused face.

 

"Let's go call mom." He jumped out of Yuta's hold, toying his shoes off and waved goodbye to Jaehyun as he walked into the olders room. He heard Jaehyun tell Yuta to just forget it and follow him. Jaemin felt himself going soft at the thought of them being a couple. Especially when he heard them share a short kiss when Yuta finally followed him.

 

Jaemin sat on Yuta's bed. Yuta getting his computer ready for a video call with their mom. Once he’d finally pulled up her contacts he joined Jaemin on the bed. Both of them taking a breather.

 

“Ready?” Yuta asked.

 

“Ready.”

 

Yuta pushed call. Both of them smiling brightly when their mom accepted the call. Jaemin's heart gave a little squeeze when he saw her wide beautiful smile.

 

"Hi boys!" Jaemin felt like crying hearing her voice. He hadn't realised how much he'd been missing his mom until now.

 

"Hi mom!" They both greeted her back. Her smile spreading even wider.

 

"How are you doing? Is the school good?" They both nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Yes! I really like it. Even though I have to do choir." His mom laughed at his bad joke.

 

"I'm sure you're doing amazing in choir. I'm excited to see your concert." His mom being enthusiastic about his performance made him look forward to it a little more.

 

"I'm excited for you to come see. My friend Renjun even has a solo." His mom seemed happy hearing him talk about his friends. Her eyes seemed focused straight at him.

 

“I’ll look forward to his solo then.” Jaemin laughed with her before she decided to talk to Yuta instead. “What about you? Any new friends?”

 

“Yes. I’ve gotten a couple friends.” Jaemin really wanted to yell out that the older had gotten a boyfriend but he knew Yuta would want him to wait. At least until Jaehyun had been able to tell Jeno.

 

“Any boyfriends?” Jaemin and Yuta looked at each other at the question. Silently asking each other whether they should tell her about their boy stories. Deciding to keep their mouth shut for now.

 

"None yet. Hopefully in the future." Yuta smiled so wide Jaemin was sure his mom would see the blatant lie but based on her pout she hadn't noticed at all.

 

"You deserve some nice boyfriends." Jaemin and Yuta laughed trying to pretend like they totally hadn't lied.

 

"But there's something else I noticed. I thought maybe you were going to explain it before I asked but you didn't..." Once again Jaemin and Yuta made eye contact. Both of them nervous with their eyes wide and pupils shaking.

 

“When did you dye your hair, Jaemin?” Jaemin felt like crying. His mom might be the softest gentlest woman he knows but making her disappointed is the worst feeling in the world.

 

“On friday. My friends Jeno and Renjun did it.” He touched his pink locks slowly as he watched his mom smile at him.

 

“It looks really nice. I’m excited to meet those friends of yours.”

 

“I’m sure they’re excited to meet you too.” His mom’s cheeks went a little pink.

 

“I’m going to meet your friends too Yuta. They better not tell me all you do is drink and party.” She said as she pretended to scold him.

 

“Hopefully they don’t lie. I haven’t even been to a party here yet.” Yuta spoke in a fake sad voice, making both Jaemin and their mom chuckle.

 

“Don’t worry, there will be parties soon.” Jaemin said, sending a wink to the older. Their mom pretending to gasp.

 

"Is my little baby partying?!" Jaemin only laugh. The question whether he would go to a party soon or not playing in his mind.

 

"Not yet." He sent another wink, this time directed at her.

 

"If he gets drunk you better call me and tell me immediately Jacob." She pointed a stern finger at him while Yuta pretended to gag at the name.

 

"Of course, mom. I'll call you immediately, whether its 6pm or 3am, I'll call you." He said in a teasing voice, making it clear he wouldn't call her.

 

"Oh please don't call me at 3am. Just, wait until morning." They laughed a little before turning to Jaemin. The youngest not having said anything about the whole thing.

 

"Why are you being so silent, Jaemin?" Yuta poked his cheek, his voice teasing as he spoke.

 

"I don't have anything important to say about you guys scolding me for drinking." He shrugged, "It's not like I drink anyway." His mom started laughing, her laughter sounding fond.

 

"I hope that if you ever decide to drink you at least do it in a safe environment." She turned serious as she spoke. Her intentions of it being important clear.

 

“I promise mom.” He smiled the softest smile he could muster.

 

“I’ll take him for his first drink. Don’t worry, I’ll get him drunk for the first time in no time.” Their mom laughed loudly, Yuta and Jaemin chuckling along with her. Jaemin felt a little unsure of how he felt about drinking with Yuta. He wants to be an adult and be able to drink with him but he also kind of doesn't want his first time to be a big deal.

 

"Do you have any plans coming up?" Jaemin waited for Yuta to answer first. The older nodding a little while thinking.

 

"Nothing big, just hanging out with my friends in town and going to the cinema on saturday." Their mom nodded as Yuta shrugged a little, seemingly unsure about whether or not that's what they were actually going to do. Jaemin deciding to ask him about it later.

 

“Same for me. Might ask them what else we can do that weekend. Maybe we could have a sleepover from saturday to sunday, I don’t know.” He shrugged a little having a hard time imagining all seven of them asleep in his shared dorm with Jeno and Donghyuck.

“Tell me if anything fun happens.” She smiled brightly at him.

 

“Of course mom.” He smiled right back.

 

“For the choir performance. I’ll only be able to be there the day of the concert but maybe we can go to dinner after the concert?” Jaemin giggled a little at the change of subject but didn’t say anything.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Yuta said, looking over to Jaemin asking if he was okay with it too.

 

“Same!” He grinned.

 

“Well, I’ll see you in two weeks then.” Jaemin’s heart hammered against his chest at the thought of the performance being in only two weeks.

 

“See you in two weeks mom.” Jaemin shook his head, effectively getting rid of any nervous thoughts about the concert.

 

“See you mom.” He smiled brightly, joining Yuta in waving at the camera.

 

“Love you.” They all chimed at the same time, giggling as they pushed end on the phone call. Jaemin sighing loudly when his moms face finally disappeared.

 

He laid down on Yuta's bed as the older put the computer down. Snuggling up to the older once he laid down in the bed too.

 

"What are you really doing on saturday?" He tried to rake his mind for something else to talk about but asking about the olders real plans seemed easiest.

 

"We might go to this gay bar. I don't know though." Yuta looked down at him while he spoke. Jaemin could imagine Yuta shrugging if he wasn't currently laying on his chest and the movement would jostle him.

 

"That sounds fun." He bit the dead skin on his lip as he looked away from Yuta again, choosing to stare up at the ceiling instead.

 

"I'll take you sometime." Jaemin was sure Yuta meant it, but he couldn't imagine himself getting drunk with his brother at a gay bar ogling hot guys together.

 

"I would rather we just drink in your dorm instead." Yuta chuckled a little, Jaemin's head bouncing where it laid on the olders chest.

 

"Sure we can. I still want to take you to a bar though." Jaemin started whining as soon as Yuta mentioned the bar.

 

"But you will be so protective. I bet you wont even let me look at the guys at the bar." Yuta laughed loudly at Jaemin's whines. The olders chest once again shaking.

 

"How can I let you look at all those guys when I know there will be two boys waiting for you at home?" Jaemin sat up before throwing light punches at Yuta and telling him to shut up. The older laughing full heartedly, taking each punch well.

 

"I'm just saying the truth though." Jaemin continued to tell the older to shut up and throw punches until Yuta finally got enough and started tickling him, Jaemin ending up screeching instead.

 

"Say you will have two boyfriends by the time we go to a gay bar together!" Yuta yelled over Jaemin's screeches as he continued to tickle him.

 

"No!" Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he tried to escape the olders clutches.

 

"Then I won't stop tickling you!" Yuta changing his position from the youngest waist to his armpits. Jaemin tried to yell even louder but his voice continued to fail. He kept denying Yuta and thrashing around, but he knew he had to give in soon.

 

“Fine! Fine!” Yuta stopped tickling him as soon as the words reached his ears. “I will have two boyfriends by the time we go to a gay bar together.”

 

Jaemin tried to catch his breath between saying each word, small giggles still escaping his mouth. He could make out Yuta watching him with a teasing smile on his lips as he tried to speak, a fond feeling filling the pit of his stomach.

 

Once Jaemin had finally calmed down they laid there in silence for a couple of seconds. Yuta staring at the door while Jaemin stared at the ceiling. Suddenly Yuta filled the silence with a loud sigh.

 

"Time to leave little bro. I want to make out with Jaehyun." Jaemin cackled, not moving from Yuta's bed. His hands gripping the sheets so Yuta wouldn't be able to push him off.

 

"You think I won't be able to get you off my bed?" Jaemin shook his head at Yuta. His grip on the white sheets tightening when the older sat up and crawled over to him. A muffled scream escaping his lips when Yuta sat down on him, butt as close to his face as possible.

 

“I’ll fart if you don’t promise to leave!” Jaemin started screaming as Yuta continued to push his butt towards his face. He tried to push the older away, not wanting to have Yuta's butt in his face. Even if he was wearing baby blue shorts.

 

"I'll leave! Just get off me!" Yuta shuffled a little closer to Jaemin's face, making him scream even louder. Chanting out please like it was a mantra.

 

"You promise?" Tears started welling up in Jaemin's eyes from laughing so hard. His hands still desperately trying to push Yuta's butt away from his face.

 

"I promise! Just don't fart on me!" He sighed when Yuta started getting off his chest. However he quickly regretted it when Yuta sat back down and let out a small fart, before quickly running out of the room and into the room across the small living room.

 

Jaemin could hear Jaehyun's deep laugh from where he was laying on Yuta's bed contemplating life. The fart didn't smell of anything but he was still traumatised, even though this wasn't the first time Yuta has done anything like this.

 

"You better have left my room by now Jaemin!" Yuta yelled at him from Jaehyun's room, Jaemin laughing silently to himself before standing up and letting his toes hit the fluffy carpet. He bent his toes, feeling the soft carpet underneath him.

 

He was a little jealous of Yuta's room as he stood there, looking at all the space Yuta had for himself. Smiling brightly once he noticed the picture of himself and Yuta on the nightstand. He was just about to look at it again when he heard the telltale noise of lips touching, quickly running out of the apartment.

 

Jaemin only put on his shoes once he was in the hallway, scrunching his face in disgust at the thought of his brother and Jaehyun making out with each other in the next room.

 

*

 

Jaemin wakes up first, Jeno still tucked soundly underneath his arm and Donghyuck snoring loudly against the wall, at least Donghyuck has the ability to sleep on his own.

 

He groans a little when he tries to stretch as best he can without jostling Jeno awake. He noticed he failed quickly when Jeno whined and wrapped his toned arms around his waist, muttered a small 5 more minutes under his breath.

 

"You can have," he checked his phone for the time, seeing they have about fifteen minutes until they actually have to wake up, "fifteen minutes." Jeno hummed in pleasure and pulled Jaemin even closer. Quickly falling back asleep.

 

Jaemin chuckled lightly to himself at the older's cute actions. He decided immediately to just stay awake until the alarms went off, he could just check social media as the others slept on.

 

Fifteen minutes later he was met with loud whines from Donghyuck and a Jeno stuffing his face further into his chest, muttering another five more minutes. He started playing with the olders hair as he explained how they had to wake up.

 

"You guys better not be all cuddly right now! I can't deal with that so early." Donghyuck's raspy morning voice sent chills down Jaemin's neck.

 

"We are always cuddly." Jeno called back, finally taking his face away from Jaemin's chest not taking his arms away from his waist though.

 

"You weren't until last week." Jaemin continued to play with Jeno's soft black hair even as the older tried to adjust to the light, twirling the locks around his fingers.

 

"We grew closer when you left us to rot with Renjun so you could make out with Mark." Donghyuck scoffed. Jaemin couldn't see him but he could imagine the older had rolled his eyes.

 

"I didn't leave you to rot. From what I've heard you guys had fun." Jeno only made a noise of acknowledgment, not bothering to discuss it anymore. His eyes had finally adjusted to the light now looking at Jaemin instead of just staring at the wall.

 

"I'm so tired." Jeno muttered silently, Jaemin only shaking his head at the older, not understanding how somebody could be this cute so early in the morning.

 

"We have to wake up now. The rest of the gang will be here in less than thirty minutes." Jeno only whined for a couple seconds more before he rolled out of Jaemin’s bed. His bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor.

 

“We should really get a carpet.” Jaemin chose to ignore the comment, having learned Jeno said this every morning.

 

Jaemin jumped out of the bed after him, his bare feet hitting to cold wooden floor too. They really should get a carpet. He continued to get ready, making sure to put on socks first as Donghyuck stayed as a blanket burrito in his bed. His big eyes watching them with curiosity.

 

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Jaemin avoided eye contact with Donghyuck as he spoke to him, having a feeling he would see something that not even Jaemin could.

 

"But it's cold..." Jeno sighed, walking over to Donghyuck's underwear drawer and taking out a pair of socks and chucking them at him.

 

"Thanks Jeno." He slipped on the socks before finally jumping out of bed. His tiny frame seeming even smaller wearing one of Mark's muscle tees and standing between shirtless Jaemin and Jeno.

 

"It's too cold for shorts..." Jeno pouted a little as he pulled out a pair of skinny jeans instead, Jaemin snickering a little. He himself opting for a pink hoodie and black skinny jeans, ignoring Donghyuck whining about how he was going to wear pink.

 

Jeno ended up in white skinny jeans and a big beige sweater that looked so soft Jaemin couldn't help but lean his head on the olders shoulder. Donghyuck changing his pink sweater for a green jacket over a black band tee.

 

They were just about to call the other boys to ask where they were when Renjun came bouncing into the room, he himself in full black. A wide grin on his face.

 

"I made Mark try something new!" They all watched expectedly as they waited for the oldest to walk in. Donghyuck screaming in delight when he finally did. Mark was wearing black fishnets under his ripped jeans.

 

"Renjun wouldn't let me wear my ripped jeans without it this time around." He spoke mostly to Donghyuck but they all heard it and cheered Renjun on, the smallest bowing and making a fake acceptance speech.

 

"Where's Chenle and Jisung?" Mark asked with blushed cheeks, quickly changing the subject from his thighs to the missing youngsters.

 

"They are on their way." Jaemin showed them all his phone, his latest text conversation with Jisung covering the screen.

 

"But how long?" Mark whined slightly, jumping back when Donghyuck started playing with the edges of the holes in his jeans, sending a small glare at the younger.

 

"Wait five seconds." Renjun was already massaging his temples as they started hearing Chenle's laugh closing in. The door suddenly bursting open, hitting the wall full force.

 

"Good morning gays!" Chenle yelled as he bounced a little in Jisung's hold, the younger flinching a little at the yelling but continuing to smile anyway.

 

"How can you fall in love with that creature Jisung?" Renjun asked in exasperation, his hands waving in the general direction as the energetic teen.

 

"He's cute, I guess." No matter how many times Jisung spoke Jaemin would forever be a little jealous at the youngers deep voice.

 

"He's adorable you mean." Chenle turned to Jisung, jutting out his jaw a little and placing his hands on his hips as he stared at up at the younger.

 

"He's adorable I mean." Chenle cheered and hugged Jisung around the waist. Donghyuck scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking away quickly when the two leaned in for a kiss. Even Jaemin had to look away whenever they got this cute.

 

"Let's just go." Donghyuck didn't really wait for any of them to answer before he hurried out of the room, pushing Chenle and Jisung a little bit on his way out. All of them quickly following him.

 

*

 

The wind bit his face as he paddled behind Jeno. Both of them yelling in happiness, Renjun giggling as he biked around them. Jaemin could hear Chenle yelling behind him and Donghyuck telling Mark to shut up in front of him, but all he could focus on was Jeno and Renjun.

 

His heart was light as he watched the grins on their faces and the sparkles in their eyes. Even as tears form in his eyes from the wind hitting them he continues to grin at the other boys.

 

“We’re almost there!” Donghyuck yelled from where he was upfront, all the other boys yelling okay back. Jaemin’s moment of being able to watch his two boys ruined, but the light feeling in his heart was still there.

 

Three minutes later Jaemin was parking his (Jaehyun’s) bike and locking it to the bike stand. Jeno and Renjun placing their bikes beside his.He tried to ignore Jisung's complaints about his butt hurting and focus on the way Renjun was smiling at him, but when Mark started complaining about how heavy the younger was he had to turn and watch. Donghyuck was the only one not really paying attention to the complaints as he looked at his phone instead.

 

"The pizza place is open, do you guys want pizza for breakfast?" Jisung and Mark both shut up immediately hearing Donghyuck mention food. Jaemin felt quite impressed seeing the way Donghyuck was able to control them like it was nothing. Chenle started chanting pizza, Jeno and Jaemin quickly following him.

 

“Let’s get pizza!” Donghyuck yelled and started running down the street, ignoring the stares of the locals. All seven of the boys soon running down the streets whooping and howling for pizza.

 

Within an hour they’re all chomping down on pizza and talking excitedly about anything they could think of. Jaemin wanted to ask if they could do something fun for the night but Chenle and Jisung were complaining about having early practice the next day.

 

“Do you guys have any classes tomorrow?” Jisung asked with pizza greased lips.

 

“No, should we do something fun tonight?” Jaemin felt himself smile knowing Jeno was the one that brought it up and not him. Hoping that meant he wasn’t the only one that wanted to do something.

 

“What if we go camping for a night? Like we did last year.” Donghyuck’s face was slightly red from the heat of the restaurant and his lips were covered in grease as he grinned at them all.

 

Renjun frowned from where he was leaning on Jeno’s shoulder, “Isn’t that a little cold?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Not if we have warm clothes and somebody to cuddle, and there will be a fire anyway!” Renjun still looked a little unsure as he continued to frown, Jeno completely ignoring the conversation for now.

 

"It seems like it would be fun though... and I've never been." He looked at each one of them, hoping it would make the ones that are unsure decide to go.

 

"It is fun, but cold." Renjun said, no longer leaning on Jeno's shoulder.

 

"I'll cuddle you. Don't worry." He winked over at him. Renjun pretended to hate it, sighing loudly as he rubbed his temples but his cheeks were a light pink and his ears a hot red.

 

"Then it's decided! We are going camping." Mark groaned a little but changed it into a smile when Donghyuck turned to him with a stern look, going as far as even kissing his younger boyfriends nose.

 

"This is so unfair! I want to go camping too and cuddle with Jisung!" Chenle whined bouncing around in his seat. Jisung immediately pulling the boy into his lap.

 

"You can cuddle me anyway, baby. We can have fun without them." Jisung drew circles into the others skin as he hugged him closer. Chenle continued to pout for a while until Jisung kissed him softly. Jaemin starting to understand Donghyuck's face of disgust whenever they kiss.

 

"I swear if my single ass have to watch you guys kiss one more time I'm going to scream." Jaemin pointed at the youngest couple, expecting them to shy away or apologise but only being met with Jisung pulling Chenle into another kiss.

 

"I swear to god you're not the only one." Donghyuck said, Jaemin suddenly really thankful he wasn't sitting straight across from the couple as they continued to kiss.

 

"At least you have a boyfriend you can kiss!" Jaemin half shouted at the other boy, Donghyuck putting a hand to his chest and acting hurt.

 

"Not my fault you haven't asked anybody out yet." Jaemin tried to think of something to say but all that popped into his mind was Renjun and Jeno's reactions. If he said he hadn't even been thinking about dating anybody yet he’d be lying and he would have no chance with either of them ever. If he said he had to get the guts to ask somebody special out they might think he was talking about somebody else and then he’d definitely not have a chance with them.

 

Not that he wanted to ask them out in front of all their friends.

 

“Technically neither did you, Hyuck. I asked you out remember?” Mark immediately kissed Donghyuck once he was finished speaking, not wanting to anger his sweet boyfriend. Donghyuck pouted a little but the edges of his lips quivered a little, almost breaking into a smile.

 

Mark leaning in for yet another kiss. Donghyuck lips slowly breaking into a smile, but he still pulled Mark closer by his shirt sharing yet another kiss. Jaemin pretended to gag with Renjun and Jeno, Donghyuck only sending a middle finger their way.

 

"Excuse me." Jaemin felt a light tap on his shoulder, quickly turning around and being met with a blonde girl. Her hair cut into a bob and her eyes light blue, Jaemin wondered in the back of his head whether they were caused by contacts or natural.

 

"Yes?" He always got a little nervous with strangers in Korea, afraid his accent would be too thick.

 

"I was wondering if you perhaps spoke french?" She was blushing and holding her own hands, her fingers turning white.

 

“Yeah, I do.” He felt himself blush slightly too, feeling shy that his accent was so prominent for a random girl to notice.

 

“Oh, that’s awesome.” She quickly switched to french, a bright smile spreading across her face. Jaemin smiled back, his eyes crinkling in happiness.

 

"That's amazing! I haven't met any other french speakers in Korea yet." She nodded vigorously, her bob bouncing up and down.

 

"I have to leave but here have my number." She handed him a piece of paper, a number carefully scribbled across it. Jaemin smiled at her again.

 

"Thank you! What's your name?" He tucked the piece of paper in his pocket and extended his arm towards her. She took his hand and shook it a couple times before speaking again.

 

“I’m Marie!” She continued to hold his hand long after it being normal, Jaemin felt too awkward to pull his hand away and continued to hold it.

 

“I had a classmate back in France whose name was Marie. I’m Jaemin by the way!” He carefully pulled his hand away as he spoke, making it seem as natural as possible. He could still see the slight pout on the girls thin lips.

 

"I'll make sure to be a memorable Marie then." She beamed at him for a couple of seconds, Jaemin laughing at her joke or what he at least thought was a joke.

 

"Well, Jaemin I really have to go now, but text me some time." She pointed at his pocket before bowing and saying a quick goodbye to Jaemin's friends. All of them saying it back, only some of them actually taking the time to do a half bow.

 

"What was that?" Donghyuck asked, now with bruised red lips and a slight dazed expression.

 

"Just some girl who noticed I was from France, probably just wanted some french speaking friends I guess." He shrugged, keeping eye contact with Donghyuck for a little while before turning to look at the rest of the boys. Noticing Renjun was pouting and Jeno was whispering to him.

 

"Should we leave?" Mark asked everybody around the table, Jaemin turning away from Renjun and Jeno to look at the older, nodding a little bit. They all hurried out of the restaurant, squinting at the sun. Jaemin had somehow forgotten it was only midday, and by the looks of it he wasn’t the only one.

 

“What if we head back to get everything for the camping at 5pm?” Donghyuck asked, once again looking down at his phone.

 

They all muttered a couple sure’s, ignoring the whines of the two youngest. Jaemin only turning and squeezing Jisung’s soft cheeks, enjoying the way they felt between his fingers.

 

“I can ask Jaehyun if he can drive us.” Jeno didn’t even wait for anybody to reply before he jogged off a little bit, calling Jaehyun quickly. Jaemin couldn’t help but wonder when Jaehyun and Yuta would finally tell Jeno about their relationship.

 

“Guys, when you are done staring at Jeno can we discuss how we are going to get camping gear?” Jaemin whipped around at Donghyuck's voice, the slightly older male smirking at him. He looked at the rest of the boys too as he blushed a deep red, being met with Renjun looking about the same as him.

 

"Yeah sure." He coughed into his fist, trying to hide his blush. Renjun scratching his nape as he walked closer to him.

 

The rest of the boys went into a serious discussion of where they’d get their camping supply. Renjun shuffled even closer to Jaemin, his blush not as bright as before.

 

"It's so embarrassing when they notice." Renjun whispered careful so the other boys couldn't hear. For a second Jaemin was wondering what Renjun meant, but then he saw the chinese’s eyes strained on Jeno.

 

"I know, I can't believe I'm that obvious." Renjun nodded, both of them watching Jeno carefully as he kicked the gravel on the ground and continued to talk to Jaehyun.

 

"I've been staring at him for a long time but after you came I can't help but stare even more." Renjun leaned against his chest, sighing and closing his eyes in content.

 

"I'm glad I've gotten you to appreciate beauty." Maybe Jaemin should be worried about how his crush seemed to have a crush on his other crush but instead his heart soared.

 

“It seems like all I do these days are to stare, whether it's at Jeno or at you, all I do is stare." Renjun whispering got lower and lower for each word he said but Jaemin heard everything anyway. His heart immediately speeding up.

 

"Well, I stare at you too." He leaned down and whispered into Renjun's ear, the older blushing madly.

 

"Let's hope Jeno stares at us too." They both giggled at them idea of them all staring at each other, Jaemin's heart beating even quicker.

 

"I can't believe you told me that first now Mark Lee!" Donghyuck yelled, Mark groaning when the younger fist made contact with his shoulder.

 

"I forgot!" Renjun and Jaemin both looked away from Jeno to the two other boys, smiling at Donghyuck rolling his eyes at Mark.

 

"You're unbelievable." Donghyuck scoffed.

 

"What happened?" Renjun asked as he stopped leaning on Jaemin's chest, paying closer attention to the other boys.

 

"Mark Lee here just remembered that they rent out tents and everything else we need on the camping site." Mark rolled his eyes at Donghyuck's tantalizing voice, Jaemin and Renjun only watching the two in amusement.

 

"Well then we don't need to discuss the camping gear anymore." Renjun voiced brightly.

 

"Not that you guys were discussing anything anyway, you were just staring at Jeno the entire time and whispering between you two." Donghyuck rolled his eyes again. Jaemin blushed deeply but still wrapped his arm around the smallers waist before he could jump and kill Donghyuck.

 

"I appreciate the staring, I hope you didn't say anything bad." Jeno winked at them. Jaemin feeling his cheeks going even warmer and Renjun going rigid under him.

 

"Only good things I promise." Jaemin choked out at him, Jeno beaming back at him.

 

"I can't believe you started flirting as soon as we were out of the restaurant after complaining about Chenle and Jisung. Wait, was it because of the girl? Did she flirt with you and now you have all these hormones flying around in you?” Jaemin stared at Donghyuck, letting go off Renjun’s waist as he walked over to Jeno instead, a slight pout on his lips, Jaemin missed the heat immediately.

 

“Of course Hyuck. There’s nothing I love more than girls.” He rolled his eyes, hmphing a little as he crossed his arms. Donghyuck only laughed, waving his hand at him.

 

"Anyway, Jeno what did Jaehyun say?" Donghyuck successfully changed the subject as he turned to the blonde.

 

"He said he'd do it, but he wants to talk to me and Jaemin first and you and Mark are absolutely not allowed." Jeno's arms were now around Renjun's waist. Jaemin felt a slight tinge of pride seeing them together. He also felt a little nervous knowing his brother and Jaehyun are about to tell Jeno about their relationship.

 

"What about Renjun? And Chenle and Jisung?" Donghyuck pointed around, probably trying to locate where the youngest where as he spoke.

 

"Wait, where is Chenle and Jisung?" Jaemin asked as he turned around, all the other boys searching too.

 

"Probably smooching at the park or something. Don't change the subject." He pointed back at Jeno, “what about Renjun, Chenle and Jisung?”

 

“All he said was that him and Yuta wanted to talk to me and Jaemin, and that only Renjun was accepted to join because Yuta likes him.” Jaemin couldn't believe Yuta had said that, knowing full well he only let Renjun join them because he wanted to be around all three of them, seeing Jaemin with his crushes. Renjun however blushed bright red at Jeno's words, meeting Jaemin's eye with a shy smile.

 

"I can't believe Yuta doesn't like me." Donghyuck pouted, looking at Jeno until Mark took Donghyuck into his arms. Kissing his neck, telling him he's sure Yuta likes him and that there is another reason that he wants Renjun there.

 

"He said you know something about what we are talking about, do you?" Jeno turned to Jaemin, his infamous eye smile on his face. Jaemin shrugged but quickly changed it to nodding.

 

"But I won't tell you anything until later." He had to look away quickly when he saw Jeno about to jut out his bottom lip.

 

“Not fair. Why do you know?” Jaemin couldn’t help himself and looked back at Jeno, being met with him pouting. His heart immediately doing flips as he tried to find something to say.

 

"Jisung where is Chenle?" Donghyuck cupped his mouth as he yelled across the street, Jisung standing all alone on the sidewalk. Jaemin thanked god when Jeno dropped the subject to look at Jisung instead.

 

The younger only stared at them for a couple of seconds before he got tackled to the ground by a flash of colours. They heard a loud oof as he hit the ground, and then it all went quiet until Chenle’s laugh pierced the air.

 

“I think we found them.” Mark said with his face still tucked into Donghyuck’s neck that was now filled with small faint hickeys.

 

They all ran across the small street, laughter filling the chilly air. Within seconds they were all crowded around the two boys on the ground kissing as they giggled. Neither of them paying attention to the rest of the boys around them.

 

"I better get some kisses soon. Watching these two kiss all day is making me want a boyfriend even more." Jeno groaned, turning away from the rest of the boys. Jaemin scrunched up his face, hiding his face in the crook of Renjun's neck, the older completely frozen.

 

"I bet you will Jeno." Donghyuck said, kicking the two youngest. Chenle screeching in laughter while Jisung groaned, his hand wrapping tighter around Chenle's neck pushing him even closer.

 

Renjun touched the side of Jaemin’s waist when the younger decided to take a look at the couple, only to be met with them still going at it. He squeezed his side and pulled him closer, Jeno joining and leaning on the youngers shoulder.

 

“You definitely will Jeno.” Donghyuck looked at all three of them, his foot constantly kicking the boys on the ground.

 

“What does that mean?” Jeno waved his hands around and squinted, looking at Donghyuck in utter confusion.

 

“Look at you three, you’ll definitely get kisses soon.” There was a beat of silence, Renjun freezing up, Jaemin blushing deeply and Jeno just staring at the tanner male whose laughter filled the air between them.

 

Jaemin wouldn't lie, he'd noticed how much they had been touching each other during the day, but he hadn't expected any of the other boys to comment on it. Especially in such a casual way. Nobody said anything, not even Donghyuck who was just looking between the three boys who were still touching.

 

"Just forget it guys." Jaemin could hardly make out Donghyuck's voice as he focused on the way Renjun was holding onto his jacket even harder.

 

"Yeah, let's just forget it." Renjun held onto Jaemin's jacket so tight everybody could see it, Donghyuck's eyes jumping from Renjun's tiny hand to Jaemin's face. Only looking away when Jeno took Renjun’s fist in his hand.

 

"You can stop kicking me now Hyuck, we aren't kissing anymore." Jisung pushed the older’s foot away. Quickly standing up and pulling Chenle up with him, a soft smile on his face as he helped the older stand. The smile dropping from his face when he looked over at the rest of the boys, his everyday stoic expression on his face.

 

"Sorry, I was just a little preoccupied." Donghyuck scratched the back of his neck, blushing as he looked at Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin again.

 

"Yeah whatever, Chenle wants ice cream so let's go." He didn't even spare them a second glance, walking away while holding Chenle's hand. The older of the two excitedly bouncing beside him.

 

Donghyuck looked at the two boys walking, not even looking at the other boys when he opened his mouth again, "I guess we are getting ice cream."

 

Mark nodded and started walking off, holding Donghyuck's hand in a tight grip. Jaemin felt a bloom of jealousy in his chest watching the two couples walk towards the ice cream shop, even if Donghyuck was pouting and Mark looked close to death trying to make him feel better.

 

*

 

"Just wait here, we'll be back in no time." Jeno closed the door before Donghyuck could protest again, walking to Jaehyun and Yuta's dorm without waiting another second. Jaemin and Renjun following him, the wooden floor creaking under Jeno's heavy steps.

 

Renjun turned to Jaemin with sparkling eyes, his arms circling around the younger's arm and smiling up at him with a pleading smile, "Jaemin, could you please tell us what this is about?"

 

"I think it's better if Jaehyun tells Jeno himself," Jaemin answered with a soft smile at the older, tousling his brown locks lightly before continuing behind Jeno.

 

"You're making me even more nervous Jaemin." Jeno called out from the front, his voice a little muffled from his thumb between his teeth, chewing on it.

 

Jaemin smiled at him for a while before skipping up to him, a big grin on his face, "it's not that bad, I promise baby."

 

He hooked his arm under Jeno's, continuing to skip down the hall. Renjun running up to him and hooking their arms together too. All three of them quickly turning into giggling messes as they made their way to the dorm.

 

"I swear if it's something bad I'll murder you." Jeno whispered right outside the door, Jaemin only shook his head with a playful smile on his lips.

 

They could all hear Jaehyun and Yuta on the other side of the door. From the tiny pieces they could pick up it sounded like Yuta was calming down Jaehyun who let out swears every couple of seconds.

 

Jaemin was the one that opened the door, one hand on the door handle and the other holding Renjun's small hand. Yuta immediately stood up from the couch, smiling at the three boys, Jaehyun took a little longer to look at them, but when he did he too smiled.

 

"We'll do this as quickly as possible so you guys can leave for your camping trip," Yuta said walking around the couch and pulled Jeno into the room, sitting him down on the couch between him and Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun took one of Jeno’s hand in his, their eyes keeping eye contact, “me and Yuta are dating.”

 

The room was pitch quiet as Jeno stared at Jaehyun, showing no reaction at all, “is that it?” Jaehyun sighed with a big smile on his face, his heart calming down considerably after Jeno's calm reaction.

 

"Yeah, that's it," Jeno nodded for a while, looking around the dorm, before turning back to Jaehyung again.

 

"But," Jaehyun and Yuta both took a sharp intake of breath, "why did Jaemin get to know before me?" Yuta blushed and coughed into his fist, Jaehyun joining him.

 

"I... uhm walked in on them," Jeno looked seconds away from throwing up, "I walked in on them making out! Nothing more!" Jeno took a deep breath and muttered a thank god.

 

Yuta was the first to laugh, then Renjun, Jaehyun quick to follow. It took Jaemin and Jeno a couple more seconds to join the laughter, but once they did their stomachs hurt from how hard they were laughing.

 

"Wait!" Jeno suddenly yelled, standing up and gripping his head, "does that make it weird if I start dating Jaemin?" The room goes completely quiet, all eyes on a very freaked out Jeno.

 

"No? I don't think so. I mean you aren't family at all," Jeno slowly starts to nod. Jaemin finally catching up with the situation starts gaping, his eyes looking straight at Yuta.

 

Yuta looks back at him with a playful glint in his eye, "does that mean you have a crush on my brother, Jeno?" Jaemin really wants the ground to swallow him hole at the moment, watching Jeno's cheeks get brighter and brighter by the second.

 

"I..." Jeno looks over at Jaemin as he tries to find the right words to say, closing his gaping mouth before starting to speak again, "yes I do."

 

Jaemin feels himself go completely stiff, he feels Renjun's arms slip away from his grip, he hears his own breath and heartbeat. He reaches for Renjun before he can even think another thought, he might be in shock but he wasn't letting Renjun go.

 

"I think we should get going now," Jaehyun says as he takes his keys off the table, kissing Yuta goodbye. Jaemin’s shoes made too much noise as he walked over to hug Yuta goodbye, both of them whispering even though it shouldn’t have to be quiet.

 

“Tell him you like him too once you get the chance, okay?” Jaemin nodded, "and tell him about Renjun too, then you two can decide whether you all should talk or not." Jaemin looked into Yuta's eyes, seeing love and warmth in them, he nodded again.

 

"I'm just scared they don't like each other, did you see how Renjun slipped away from me when Jeno said he liked me?" Yuta seemed to think for a bit as he bit his lip.

 

"I saw more than you, trust me, they like each other,” Yuta held the side of Jaemin’s cheek as he spoke, making sure the younger understood every word he said.

 

Jaemin pouted for a little bit before finally saying an okay and following the other boys, catching up with them only in the car. The car ride was silent until they got joined by an annoyed Donghyuck and a whining Mark.

 

Jaehyun looked at the boys through the rear view mirror, his gaze flashing from Mark, to Donghyuck and then to Jeno who nodded curtly, answering Jaehyun’s silent question if whether or not he should ask what’s wrong, “what happened?”

 

Mark sighed immediately as Donghyuck huffed, “Mark was kissing me and it was all sweet and guess what he said when I straddled his lap!?” He threw his hands in the air as Mark tried to explain himself, none of the boys listening to him.

 

“He said I was hurting him,” the car was silent once again as all the boys that could turned to watch Donghyuck, waiting for him to explain further, “he called my fat!” All the boys groaned, Mark being the loudest of them all.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that! Your knee was crushing my hand, it had nothing to do with you being on my lap,” Donghyuck crossed his arms, huffing as he turned to look out the window. They could all see Mark was slowly losing it, but could also tell he wouldn’t give up that easily.

 

Mark slowly brought a hand up to Donghyuck’s plush thigh, the younger not moving to take it away, “babe, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Jaemin felt like throwing up as he watched Donghyuck slowly stop being mad.

 

“But do you think I’m fat?” Mark was about to roll his eyes when he realised Donghyuck was being serious, his heart broke in his chest.

 

He slowly let his forehead touch Donghyuck’s shoulder, “you are the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen Hyuck, you are not fat at all,” his hand continuously stroked Donghyuck’s thigh.

 

A smile spread across the olders lips when Donghyuck let out a sigh, finally turning around and looking at him, “you really think so?”

 

Mark moved his hand from Donghyuck’s plush thigh to his soft cheek, moving him so their foreheads were touching, “I’ve never said anything truer in my entire life,” he brought the younger even closer, slotting their lips together in a sweet kiss.

 

“Hey!” They jumped away from each other and turned to Jaehyun with wide eyes and gaping mouths, “no making out in my car!” Jaemin felt himself giggle a little as Mark shyly shuffled away from Donghyuck.

 

Renjun finally moving to say something, “I’m pretty sure you and Yuta have made out in this car a couple times,” Jaehyun blushed crimson as he kept his eyes firm on the road.

 

“Wait! That’s what they told you?” Donghyuck yelled at Jeno who nodded in response, “I knew it! I told you didn’t I?” He pointed at Mark, the older nodding in shame back, “I literally told Mark a week ago that you two were definitely at least fucking, but I guess you are in a full blown relationship which is even better.”

 

“I am in a full blown relationship with Yuta, yeah.” Jaehyun turned into a parking lot and sighed, “we are here, get out,” he shooed them all out before wishing them goodnight and driving off, Donghyuck and Renjun telling him to have fun with Yuta and getting a middle finger back.

 

They made quick work of getting their tents and sleeping bags, setting them up on each side of a little campfire, "I can light it if you want?" Mark asked, looking down at the ashy residue of the last fire.

 

"We weren't expecting anything else," Renjun yelled from within the tent, changing Jeno's sleeping bag with his so he'd be the one sleeping in the middle.

 

Jaemin had practically forced Jeno and Renjun to act normal around him again, forgetting the confession. He was sure Jeno was waiting for some type of reply, but Jaemin hoped him snuggling up with him when they had tested the tent to be enough for now.

 

Mark started working on the fire, Donghyuck sitting close by him, being a kind of backseat driver, commenting on everything he did as if he knew better. Jeno and Renjun were working on the food, putting sausages on sticks and placing the candy and marshmallows at the bottom of the bag.

 

The forest got dark quickly, the trees looking scary and luminous, Jaemin decided to hang around Renjun for the time being, somehow feeling really safe around the older, even for his size, "Jaemin I know you like cuddles, but this is overkill at this point," Jaemin had pulled the older into his lap and tucked his face in his nape.

 

"But it's dark," he whined, holding Renjun even tighter as the older let out a small laugh at him.

 

"I'll cuddle you after dinner I promise," Jaemin pouted, trying his hardest to make Renjun change his mind and decide to continue cuddle him, "I promise Jaemin."

 

He tried to do puppy eyes and pout at the same time but Renjun only laughed and tapped his lip, telling him to go eat instead.

 

Even though Renjun didn't cuddle Jaemin during dinner he stayed very close, Donghyuck sending them suggestive looks every couple of seconds. Jaemin chewed his sausage slowly, his mind racing for a way to get Jeno to sit closer to him instead of sitting all alone.

 

"I swear if you think any harder your brain will explode," Renjun tapped his temple, "I'll get him over don't worry," he added in a whisper.

 

Jaemin watched as Renjun crawled over to Jeno, the blond immediately smiling down at him, "you look like an idiot, what are you doing?" He shuffled Renjun's hair a little.

 

"I'm making you join me and Jaemin," the smile dropped from Jeno's face as he looked over at Jaemin, "come on Jeno, you can have your emo hours later. At least join us for desserts."

 

Jeno looked unsure for a second, looking over at Jaemin once again to think. Jaemin forced himself to smile at the older, hoping it would make Jeno come over. His smile widening when Jeno stood up and sat beside him, Renjun quickly joining them sitting on the other side of Jaemin.

 

"Do you want to make smores?" He handed Jeno the bag of marshmallow, the older only smiling and nodding. The tension between them could almost be felt in the air, but Jaemin was determined to enjoy the night and tell Jeno and Renjun in the tent later.

 

They all ate smores for awhile, Donghyuck starting to complain about cuddles withdrawals making Mark wrap his arms around him as they continued eating. Jaemin feeling a slight tinge of jealousy that he couldn't demand cuddles from both his boys.

 

When Donghyuck tried to shuffle around on Mark's lap, straddling him instead and beaming down at him, not that Jaemin could tell, "you have pieces of melted marshmallow on your lips."

 

Mark was about to wipe it away with his fingers when Donghyuck moved away, shaking his head, “you have to kiss them away,” Mark sighed but leaned in anyway, his pale hands slipping underneath the youngers shirt as they continued to kiss messily. Donghyuck letting out breathy whines and moans here and there.

 

Jaemin huffs as he curls further into himself, pulling the soft sleeves of his sweater of his fingers, the fire doing little to nothing in warming him up.

 

“Man it’s cold,” Jeno complained, the air turning white as he spoke. Jaemin looked at Jeno’s face, giggling a little at his red nose and red cheeks, both reactions to the cold.

 

“Hm, it is.” Renjun shuffles between Jaemin’s legs trying to steal even more of Jaemin’s non existent body heat. Jaemin chuckled a little, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s lithe body.

 

“At least you’re cuddling Jaemin.” Jeno pouted wrapping his arms his legs making himself into a tiny ball, Jaemin pulling him closer without much thought.

 

He turned and looked at him with a cheeky smile, “you can cuddle me too.”

 

Jeno leans his head on Jaemin's shoulder immediately, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Jaemin's body against his.

 

"I was wondering..." Mark looked at them, his lips bruised and eyes blown, "if you wanted to join me and Hyuck to the new gay bar next saturday?" Jaemin looked at them for a long time, Jeno and Renjun doing the same.

 

Jaemin would like to join, but he had already told Yuta he would drink with him for his first time, "I can't because of choir practice." Renjun muttered, still leaning into Jaemin's chest.

 

"Me neither, I have to help some of the youngsters with their guitars," Jeno sat up, no longer leaning on Jaemin's shoulder.

 

Mark turned to look at Jaemin instead, his eyes silently asking if he was busy. He wasn't, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to join, but when Donghyuck turned to him, still pouting, he decided to just go for it, "maybe, if I feel up for it," Donghyuck cheered a little before turning back around on Mark's lap, attaching their lips again.

 

"I wish I could get kisses." Jaemin whined into the crown of Renjun's hair, Renjun snorted and Jeno chuckled.

 

Renjun turned around and wrapped his legs around Jaemin's waist, Jaemin felt himself blush as he looked Renjun straight in the eyes, "I can kiss you," Renjun shrugged as if it was nothing.

 

Jaemin looked from Renjun to Jeno, his eyes travelling across the olders face. He tried to act nonchalant but he could hardly get his head to move in a nod, but Renjun got the message anyway.

 

He put his small hands on each one of Jaemin’s cheeks, Jaemin jumping a little from how cold they were. He moved closer slowly, stopping just as their lips grazed each other, “hold me,” Jaemin reached for his skinny waist and started drawing circles with his thumbs on Renjun’s stomach.

 

Renjun’s lips were soft against Jaemin’s, his hands moving from Jaemin’s cheeks to his neck stroking the hairs on the back slowly. He continued to press his lips against Jaemin, even going as far as licking his bottom lip, Jaemin humming at the feeling.

 

Before Jaemin could open his mouth and deepen the kiss Renjun was pulled away, another pair how hands touching his face, “can I kiss you too?” Jeno’s voice shook, his lips almost touching his as their foreheads touched, Jaemin nodded curtly.

 

Jeno kissed him a little rougher than Renjun, his big hands kneading his face as he nipped at Jaemin’s bottom lip, small whines escaping both their lips.

 

Renjun was still wrapped around Jaemin, he continued to kiss him, kissing and sucking on Jaemin’s neck. Jeno’s hands moving from his face to his waist, holding him so tight Jaemin’s sure he’ll bruise.

 

In a haze Jaemin’s lips detach from Jeno and move over to Renjun’s, sucking on the smaller boys already bruised lips, feeling him squirm under his hands.

 

Jeno started kneading Jaemin’s side and stomach, making the youngest let out breathy moans into Renjun’s mouth. Jaemin hugged Renjun even closer, Jeno whining that he couldn’t move his hands anymore.

 

When Jaemin let out another moan Renjun slipped his tongue into his mouth, making another series of moans escape Jaemin’s mouth, “I want to kiss too,” Jeno whined.

 

Renjun sighed as he let go of Jaemin’s lips, strings of saliva connecting them, and leaning into kiss Jeno instead. Jaemin watched them through hooded eyes, his sight a little hazy as he felt their hands leave his body and touch each other instead.

 

The heat from the fire felt like nothing compared to the heat from the boys around him, Renjun in his lap keeping him warm. Jaemin already kind of missing the taste of Renjun on his lips.

 

When Renjun started moaning Jeno grunted into his mouth, Jaemin whimpering just hearing and seeing them. He liked watching them kiss, he liked knowing he was in on it, that they were kissing each other, but he was still in the back of their mind.

 

Jaemin gripped Jeno’s thigh, gripping it tighter when he turned and started kissing him again, leaving behind a very dazed Renjun. Jeno tasted like smores and hot dogs but Jaemin found himself craving more of it, licking the inside of his mouth as if his life depended on it.

 

Jeno groaned and growled, feeling Jaemin’s tongue playing inside of him, “you’re going to suck the soul out of me Jaem,” Jeno spoke in between breathy moans.

 

Jaemin stopped kissing him for a little bit, touching foreheads, “good,” his lips grazed Jeno’s as he spoke, the older gasping at the feeling. He leaned back in to kiss him, feeling Renjun already pretty much fast  asleep on his shoulder.

 

“I know this is the worst possible moment to say this but we have to head to bed, it’s getting late.” Jaemin groaned at Mark’s quiet whisper, his body and mind still wanting to touch Jeno, but once he heard the quiet snores of Renjun sleeping on his shoulder he quickly forgot everything about making out.

 

He tried to stand up and carry Renjun at the same time, ultimately having to ask Jeno for a little help. He quickly said goodnight to Mark and told him to say goodnight to Donghyuck for him before heading into the tent he shared with Jeno and Renjun.

 

Renjun started whining as soon as Jaemin laid him down, arms reaching out for him. Jeno took the opportunity to wrap himself around him, smiling up at Jaemin as he got ready, Renjun no longer whining for human contact.

 

Jaemin changed into sleepwear quickly before joining Jeno in cuddling Renjun, “he’s so cute when he’s asleep,” Jaemin nodded at Jeno.

 

“I think he’s always cute,” he giggled a little when Renjun let out a small snore.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jaemin only smiled before drifting off to sleep, not even thinking about what the next day might bring.

 

Once Jaemin woke up he realised he had messed up, he hadn’t told either of the boys how he felt, he had made out with them and cuddled them the entire night. He woke up before any of the other boys and did the only thing he could think of, he called Yuta begging him to pick him up.

 

He got into Yuta’s car quickly and explained the situation, the older telling him he should fix it soon, but agreeing on taking him home. Jaemin however, did not have any thoughts of fixing it soon.

 

*

 

Jaemin knew he was being awkward around Jeno and Renjun. He tried his hardest not to meet them. He slept at Yuta’s place, ate with Yuta’s friends and spent the rest of his time in the library.

 

It wasn’t his fault he felt awkward around them. He hadn’t even waited for them to say anything about the situation, always turning away and walking the other way if he saw them. Even doing the same if he saw Donghyuck or Mark.

 

He’d been ignoring them for about a week now, it was his first free day since the incident and he really didn’t know where to go. Yuta had kicked him out of his dorm early in the morning telling him to go find something else to do than bother them.

 

He had been walking aimlessly through the many halls of the school when he had heard them, he was sure the light giggling was from them playing around, not anything else. He really did try to turn around and walk away but when he heard Jeno’s signature groan he turned around and peeked inside.

 

He was met with Renjun straddling Jeno as they shared light kisses. Jeno’s hands grazing Renjun’s exposed skin from the red crop-top he was wearing. He still felt that surge of happiness go through him when he saw them, but it quickly changed into panic and pain.

 

He hadn’t talked to them in almost a week and they were already together, they didn’t need him anymore. They had only kissed him that night to see if they needed him in their little love fest and they had decided they didn’t.

 

Tears stung in his eyes as he whipped around and marched towards his own dorm, hoping to god Donghyuck and Mark were there. His sobs ruined the still eerie feeling of the building and it made him feel even worse about himself, forcing himself to not cry.

 

He opened the door so quick Donghyuck started screaming and scolding him as soon as he walked in, trying to put on a shirt as quickly as possible, only stopping screaming and scolding him when he noticed the tears on Jaemin’s cheeks, “hey, what’s wrong?”

 

Jaemin shook him off and looked down at his outfit and then on his half finished makeup, “do me too, I want to join.”

 

Donghyuck seemed unsure at first, only watching him for a while before he slowly nodded, telling him to sit down while he got him a nice outfit and did his makeup. Jaemin finally noticing Mark on his bed while he was waiting for Donghyuck, giving him a weak smile.

 

Fourty-five minutes later Jaemin was dressed and ready to go, Donghyuck having given him an outfit with too many holes and too much skin in his opinion, but he liked it. He liked the way the ripped jeans hugged his butt just right and showed off his waist, he liked how the white crop-top was better than the one Renjun had worn earlier and he definitely liked the chains hugging his body underneath his clothes, peeking out under his shirt.

 

His makeup was light and fresh, a complete opposite of what he was feeling, but when he smiled he noticed he looked even better. He made sure to thank Donghyuck a thousand times as he looked himself in the mirror on Donghyuck’s desk.

 

Donghyuck smiled at him and Mark as he gripped the door handle, “shall we go?”

 

Mark giggled a little before answering, “we shall,” all of them leaving the room and dorm immediately.

 

*

 

Jaemin knew it was a bad idea to drink the amount of alcohol he was doing but he couldn’t get himself to care as he saw Mark and Donghyuck making out in a dark corner.

 

His eyes travelled across the bar only stopping when he made eye contact with another boy. He couldn’t be much older than Jaemin. He smiled and waved at the stranger, making the said stranger stand up and walk over to Jaemin’s spot by the bar.

 

“Hey,” Jaemin’s heart thundered in his chest as the stranger stood in front of him. Renjun and Jeno’s faces flashing through his mind as he spread his legs, so the stranger could come even closer. Jaemin wondered for a second if the stranger would comment on his accent as he seemed confused for a couple of seconds, but he never did.

 

“Hi.” The strangers voice was soft as he placed himself between Jaemin’s legs. He was careful not to touch Jaemin first.

 

He offered his hand as the stranger giggled, “I’m Jaemin.” Taking his hand in his own. Even the strangers skin was soft.

 

“Jungwoo.” Jaemin nodded before giggling a little. He recognised his name from Renjun’s rants but he forced those thoughts away. He knew what the other wanted and he knew he wanted it too.

 

He carefully placed his hands on Jungwoo’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Jaemin’s heart speeding up even more as he closed his eyes. His lips lightly touching Jungwoo’s before going in again, harder this time.

 

Jaemin’s hands moved from Jungwoo’s shoulders to his neck and waist. Trying with all his might to pull him closer. Their chests flush against each other as their lips moved in sync.

 

Jungwoo’s lips were soft. He reminded Jaemin of too sweet coffee. He liked things sweet but somehow his lips just weren’t right. He knew it was because the lips didn’t belong to either Renjun or Jeno, but he didn’t care. For tonight he decided he had never kissed them, had never fallen in love with them.

 

He deepened the kiss even more as he licked Jungwoo’s bottom lip, the older opening quickly. Again, his mouth tasted like too sweet coffee and straight up sugar. His mouth was warm and comfortable and Jaemin knew he would’ve loved this any other time.

 

Before he could start to play with Jungwoo’s hair the older pulled away, a small smile on his bruised lips. Jaemin only started kissing his neck.

 

“You taste like alcohol. I think you should go home, Jaemin.” He continued to kiss Jungwoo’s neck as he shook his head. He kissed his way up from the olders neck to his mouth, leaving behind a couple marks.

 

His lips ghosting Jungwoo’s, “I don’t want to go just yet.” He brought their lips together again as he snaked his hand under Jungwoo’s muscle tee and gripped his right shoulder, nails digging into his back. Jaemin knew they would leave marks but Jungwoo didn’t stop kissing him anyway.

 

“I really think you should go home.”

 

This time Jaemin pouted as he whined, “I don’t want to go home yet.” The hand on his shoulder quickly cupped his cheek as Jungwoo cooed at him.

 

“You’re actually a baby.” Jaemin pouted even more at this. How could a baby make somebody’s lips look like that.

 

“I am not! I’m 17!” Jungwoo quickly pulled away from Jaemin as he looked around the bar. His eyes wide.

 

“You’re underage!” He hissed under his breath as he leaned towards Jaemin.

 

“Yeah? So?” Maybe Jaemin was too drunk to understand why Jungwoo was freaking out or maybe Jungwoo was freaking out over nothing. Jaemin wasn’t quite sure as he watched the older scan the crowd again.

 

“You need to get home, Jaemin. Where’s your friends?” Jaemin looked over at the corner Mark and Donghyuck was making out in earlier. They were still there, but not making out anymore, just talking. He pointed over at them and turned to Jungwoo with a big smile.

 

“Right there.” Jungwoo looked over at where he was pointing before taking his hand.

 

“Let’s get you home.” He practically had to drag Jaemin over to his friends but Jungwoo was stronger than he looked. He tapped Mark’s shoulder as he held Jaemin in place.

 

“Hey, your friend here is really drunk and I think you should take him home.” Donghyuck immediately took Jaemin into his arms as Mark thanked Jungwoo a million times. Jaemin only pouted as Donghyuck took out his phone.

 

“I think we should call Yuta to pick us up. There’s no way Jaemin can walk home like this.” Donghyuck spoke up as Jungwoo walked away. Jaemin immediately started to protest but neither of them listened.

 

“Yeah, let’s go outside and call him.” They all scurried outside, Donghyuck’s hand firmly holding Jaemin’s in fear of losing the youngest.

 

The outside was chilly as Jaemin stood beside Donghyuck who was explaining the situation to Yuta. Jaemin couldn’t hear Yuta well but he recognised the angry curses as Donghyuck hung up.

 

“He’ll be here in ten. He’s super angry.” Jaemin wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in his system or if he had just lost his mind, but for some reason an angry Yuta didn’t scare him half as much as going home. He knew they were in his room right now, he could feel it in his bones.

 

Mark kept asking him if he was alright as they stood in the cold waiting for Yuta to arrive. Jaemin tried his best to answer Mark and not think too much about Renjun and Jeno sitting in his room when he came home.

 

Jaehyun’s car rolled up in front of them, Yuta jumping out of it quickly.

 

“I swear to god Jaemin, I’m going to murder you!” Yuta’s hair was covering his eyes as he marched up to him.

 

“Please do.” Maybe it was Jaemin’s drunk mind that told him Yuta’s expression softened a little or maybe it really did. Nonetheless it made Jaemin feel a little more sorry for himself.

 

Yuta tells him to get in the car and wait for him before turning to Donghyuck and Mark. Both of them shaking a little under his strong gaze.

 

“What the hell happened to him?” Yuta pointed at Jaemin who was leaning against the window in the car. He could hear them but he didn’t move to acknowledge it.

 

“We don’t know. He just suddenly came up to us and told us we were going to that gay bar we talked about on the camping trip and we wanted to check it out. We didn’t think he’d drink though.” Donghyuck rambled on quickly. Jaemin rolling his eyes slightly. He knew both of his friends had seen him start drinking.

 

“Whatever. I’ll drive you home.” He shooed them towards the car.

 

“Wait, Yuta,” the older turned to look at Donghyuck, “he was crying earlier, we don’t know why, but it must’ve been bad if he was drinking,” Yuta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Just get in the car, I’ll talk to him later.” All of them were quiet as Yuta drove them home. Jaemin could practically feel anger radiating off the older.

 

“I’ll drop you off at Mark’s place. You can sleep there tonight Donghyuck.” The two boys in the back nodded. Within minutes Jaemin was alone with Yuta. Donghyuck and Mark had both ran inside the dorm, not turning back to say goodbye.

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Yuta’s voice was calm and caring as he drove out of the school grounds again. The anger seeming to have seeped out of him.

 

“I walked in on Jeno and Renjun kissing.” He played with his hands and pouted. Yuta was quiet as he pulled into the parking lot of one of the convenience store closest to school.

 

"Why were they kissing each other?" Jaemin shrugged. Jaemin could see Yuta frown in the window as he continued to look out of it.

 

“We kissed last weekend. I guess it made them realise their feelings for each other.” Jaemin finally turned to Yuta. They kept eye contact for a couple of seconds before Yuta sighed.

 

“Wait here. I’m going to get us some snacks and more alcohol. If you’re going to drink you should drink with your older brother.” Yuta smiled at him and squeezed his knee lightly before making his way into the store.

 

Jaemin watched the bright lights inside the store as he waited for Yuta. Sometimes Jaemin would see Yuta through the windows and giggle at the amount of snacks in Yuta’s arms. Once he finally stepped out of the store Jaemin laughed loudly at all the bags in the olders arms.

 

“You could’ve helped me carry the bags.” He huffed as he placed the plastic bags in the backseat. Jaemin smiling innocently at him.

 

“Where are we going to drink? Drinking isn’t allowed in the dorm.” Jaemin toyed with the button that were supposed to open the window.

 

“Don’t worry, I can get the alcohol in.” He winked at Jaemin, turning on the car as Jaemin snickered a little.

 

Once they reached the dorm Yuta made Jaemin carry the bags as he bounced up to the doorman, a flirty smile on his face as he fluttered his eyelashes and asked him if they please could take the alcohol in, promising they won't drink it.

 

Jaemin scoffed a little when Yuta touched the man's arm, his fingers playing with the black fabric of the mans shirt. The man stiffened a little at the touch, coughing a little before nodding curtly.

 

"Okay, fine, but you have to promise me to not drink it." Yuta nodded excitedly and giggled, hand squeezing the man's arm a little bit before ushering Jaemin into the hallway. They giggled in harmony as they paced down the hallway.

 

“I can’t believe you flirted with the guard as if you don’t have a boyfriend.” Yuta grinned even wider, his cheeks red from laughter.

 

“He was the one who taught me when I first moved in.” He unlocked the door trying to be as quiet as possible, making a slight face when it clicked a little too loudly.

 

“Baby? Did you pick them up?” Jaehyun stood in the middle of their little shared living room, his hair was a mess and he was only wearing pyjama bottom, showing off his abs.

 

“Yeah, now we are going to get drunk.” Yuta walked over to Jaehyun, kissing his lips softly.

 

“Party drunk or sad drunk?” He made eye contact with Jaemin as he took the bag full of the alcohol, smiling at him and giving him a small hi.

 

“Sad drunk, your brother fucked up today.” Yuta pointed at his boyfriend, Jaehyun only humming in response.

 

“What did he do this time?” He put the alcohol on the little coffee table, placing the alcohol based on percentage. Jaemin shuffled over to the couch and sitting down, opening a cider and sipping on it.

 

“He kissed Renjun,” Jaehyun sighed, “and didn’t tell Jaemin about it after making out with them both last week.” Yuta nodded as Jaehyun rubbed his face in annoyance.

 

“He’s so stupid, I swear to god.” He sat down on the other side of the couch, Yuta plopping down in the middle, humming as he too took something to drink.

 

They sat in silence for a while, Jaemin drinking faster and faster for each second. Yuta and Jaehyun trying to calm him down but only being ignored.

 

Whenever he felt himself starting to think about his boys he took another big chug, sometimes even finishing another drink. His mind going foggy, his body not used to alcohol yet.

 

“I can’t believe they don’t like me,” he whispered into his glass, Yuta and Jaehyun both turning and looking at him with soft eyes.

 

“Jaemin…” Yuta wrapped his arms around Jaemin as he started sobbing, cursing at himself for being so emotional, “I think you need to rest,” he took the drink out of Jaemin’s hand as he shushed him.

 

“I want to go home,” Jaemin’s voice cracked, his words a little muffled from speaking into Yuta’s shoulder, “I want to sleep in my own bed.”

 

Yuta nodded, looking over at Jaehyun for help, Jaehyun shaking his head and shrugging, “are you sure Jaemin?” Yuta switched to french, the younger nodding quickly.

 

“I miss my room,” Jaemin felt tired leaning against Yuta’s shoulder, “I want to cuddle my plushies.”

 

Jaehyun laughed a little, ruffling Jaemin’s hair and standing up, “let’s bring him home.”

 

He took Jaemin out of Yuta’s arm and helped him stand, laughing a little when Jaemin swayed. They walked in relative silence, Jaemin sometimes letting out a sob. He really did try to not cry but the more he thought about them kissing the more his heart hurt.

 

“We’re here,” Jaemin could hear a movie playing inside his dorm and his heart twisted, he knew it was them. They had dropped off Mark and Donghyuck at Mark’s dorm so it was no way it was them, it could only be Jeno and Renjun.

 

Yuta took the keys out of his hands slowly, opening the door and ushering him and Jaehyun inside. Jaemin kept his eyes firmly on the ground, knowing full well the two boys were probably staring him down, “tug me in?” he asked Yuta as the older guided him towards Donghyuck’s bed, the older nodding in response.

 

As Jaemin was getting ready he heard Jeno ask Jaehyun what was wrong and why he looked like such a mess, the older only scoffing. When he laid down he got a glimpse of the two boys, huddled together on his bed, legs wrapped around each other.

 

Yuta talked to him until he had his eyes closed and was pretty much asleep, combing his hair the entire time. As soon as the older was sure Jaemin was asleep he went over to Jeno and Renjun.

 

Jaemin could hear every word that was said, he could hear Renjun starting to cry and Jeno apologising. He knew Yuta was telling them about what had happened and why he was drunk. Any other day and he would feel a little bit mad Yuta was telling people about his problems without asking, but he knew this time around the older already knew Jaemin would never be able to fix this on his own.

 

“Don’t apologise to us, apologise to him,” there was the clear noise of people walking and then the door shutting before the two boys started whispering again, Jaemin no longer being able to hear them.

 

He had no idea how he hadn’t fallen asleep yet, but when he heard the two boys jumping out of his bed and make their way over to him he was glad he hadn’t done it. Renjun brushed the hair out of his face with his delicate hands before jumping into the bed beside him, cuddling up to his side.

 

Jeno quickly followed on the other side. Jaemin knew he should ignore them and continue his solo sleep and have them only hugging him but never hugging back, but when Renjun let out a really quiet sob he wrapped his legs together with them and pulled them as close as he could, still pretending to be fast asleep.

 

It didn’t take long after that for Jaemin to slip into a deep slumber, his body and mind relaxing with his boys around him.

 

*

 

Renjun shook him awake the next morning, telling him he had to get ready for the concert. His smile looking small and wobbly and his eyes looking extra glossy, “I’m sorry Jaemin,” he let out a strangled sob.

 

Maybe it was because he was half asleep or maybe he simply had just wanted to but Jaemin reached forward and cupped Renjun’s cheek, “I want us to all talk about it,” Renjun nodded, letting Jaemin wipe his tears.

 

“Jeno is in the shower, we can talk after getting ready,” Jaemin hummed and closed his eyes for a second, a small smile ghosting his lips before he sat up, his head pounding. He was instantly filled with regret as he stumbled to the shower hall.

 

Once he looked himself in the mirror he was even more mortified, he looked like a mess. His eyes were red from lack of sleep, dehydration and his god awful headache, his eye bags were the size of the moon and were as purple as the hickeys on his neck. He didn’t even look at his hair and chapped lips before disappearing into one of the showers.

 

The warm water made him feel slightly better, the salty dried tears on his face washing off, his body no longer feeling so sticky and he hoped to god his hair will look better once he gets out of the shower. He tried not to think about the talk he would have soon as he washed himself off, getting a pang of anxiety in his chest whenever he did.

 

He dried his body as much as he could before wrapping the towel around him and heading down the hall, back to his dorm. When he opened the door he was met with Renjun and Jeno already dressed and sitting on different beds. Both of them giving him weak smiles when he walked in.

 

“I’ll just get dressed,” he wanted to laugh at how awkward the air around them was and how bad his voice sounded, but instead he just got dressed. Jeno and Renjun still not saying anything.

 

He buttoned up his white button up, cringing a little at the outfit as he looked himself in the mirror. He was about to confess to his crushes in a white button up and dress pants, both of them dressed the same. He felt that must be some perfect dream for somebody out there.

 

He sat down beside Jeno, quickly ushering Renjun to join them on the bed. He looked them both in the face as he took a deep breath, his heart hammering against his chest, “I like you, both of you,” he looked from Jeno to Renjun and back to Jeno again.

 

“I’ve pretty much liked you guys since I met you. Saturday night was literally the best day of my life, both of you kissing me and cuddling me to sleep, but when I woke up,” he took another deep breath, “I had this feeling I’d messed up, I hadn’t told either of you my real feelings,” Jeno reached out and stroked his knee softly.

 

“I was trying to find a way to talk to you about it but then I walked in on you ki-” he let out a choked sob, taking multiple deep breaths before he continued, “walked in on you kissing. When I saw you guys kissing I immediately thought you guys only kissed me on saturday to check if you really liked me or not and had decided you didn’t,” a single tear dripped from his left eye.

 

Renjun tried to say something, tried to tell him he was wrong but Jaemin only waved his hand, “I messed up yesterday by getting drunk and making out with a stranger, no not a stranger, I messed up by making out with Jungwoo,” there was a short pause, Jaemin listening and watching carefully for their reactions. They looked more jealous than hurt.

 

“But I want you both to know that it’s you who I’m in love with. I only made out with Jungwoo to force myself to think I wasn’t in love with you,” tears continued to stream down his face, he wanted to dry them off but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t even look up from where he was staring at the bed, “but I’m in love with you.”

 

He let himself break apart when Renjun’s delicate hands started drying his tears, Jeno shuffling closer and hugging him, wetting his shirt with tears as he tells him its alright. Jaemin wants to tell them they are wrong, but he can’t help but appreciate the feeling of them around him.

 

“We do like you Jaemin,” Renjun held each side of Jaemin’s face, tapping his cheeks to make him hold eye contact, “when you walked in on us kissing we both wished you were there, but you ignored us for so long we were sure you didn’t like us so we decided to test it without you.”

 

Jaemin’s eyes sparkled as he looked at Renjun, not quite sure if he believed the older, “it’s true. Yeah we might have been kissing and giggling between us but it didn’t feel right without you, we like you so much Jaemin,” Jeno spoke against Jaemin’s button up, his tears no longer wetting his shirt as he had stopped crying.

 

Jaemin sat there in silence for a long time, still keeping eye contact with Renjun as the older wouldn’t let him go, but his mind was reeling. Just as he was going to accept what they were saying he remembered something, “why did you walk away from me when Jeno confessed?”

 

“I was about to go to Jeno to comfort him, but then you pulled me back,” Jaemin tilted his head at him, “you were too shocked to see but Jeno was about to cry.”

 

Jaemin turns wide eyed to Jeno, his arms automatically wrapping around the older, “is that true?” Jaemin tucked his face into the olders neck when he felt him nod, a hundred I’m sorry’s leaving his bruised lips.

 

He couldn’t accept that the boys liked him back, especially not after he had gone and made out with Jungwoo, “but what about Jungwoo?”

 

Renjun scrunched up his nose and tilted his head, “what about him?”

 

“I kissed him…” Renjun let out a short ‘ah’ sound before nodding. Jeno slowly sat up and pushed Jaemin away, him now being the one to hold his face.

 

They held eye contact for a long time, Jeno seeming to decide on something, his mouth opening and closing. Just when Jaemin was about ask him what’s wrong Jeno places his thumb above his lips, finally opening his mouth to speak, “then we better kiss you so you can only taste us.”

 

Jaemin tried to shy away as his cheeks heated up. He looks away from Jeno’s piercing eyes to look over at Renjun instead, the older staring right back, his cheeks heating up even more.

 

He looks back at Jeno and slowly nods, Jeno leaning closer slowly, stopping a little when he was so close Jaemin could feel his breath fan his face.

 

Jaemin craved the feeling of Jeno’s lips on his own, his heart hammering inside his chest when their lips grazed each other.

 

Jaemin felt his lips jerk up in a smile, Jeno mirroring him, letting out a shaky breath, a clear sign of him going in for the kiss, but before he could even let out his entire breath the door swung open.

 

Jeno jumped away from Jaemin in shock, letting out a little yelp as his body crashed with the floor. Renjun and Jaemin both scurrying to look down at him.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Jaemin turned away from Jeno laying completely still to look at the door instead, a huge smile breaking across his face when he made eye contact with the person by the door.

 

“Mom!” He jumped out of his bed, being careful not to step on Jeno. His arms immediately wrapping around her small body, her sweet giggles filling the room.

 

“I want to hug you forever James, but I’m kinda worried for the boy on the floor,” Jaemin whipped around to look at Jeno, the older still laying on the floor in complete silence, but now accompanied by a snickering Renjun.

 

Jaemin’s mom walked over to him, asking in a soft voice if he was okay. Jeno nodded back and gave her a thumbs up, his cheeks bright red, “I’m Jeno by the way,” he shook her hand and flashed his bright smile, making her giggle a little.

 

“Are you my son’s boyfriend?” Jeno blushed even more at her words, Jaemin and Renjun quick to follow.

 

“Yeah, I guess I am now,” he winked at Jaemin before sitting up and pointing at Renjun, “but we are also dating this little cutie,” he pulled Renjun into a tight hug and shuffled his hair, the oldest whining loudly.

 

“Oh…” panic rose slightly in Jaemin’s chest at his moms reaction, he had totally forgotten being in love with two people weren’t normal. Her smile had dropped from her face as she looked between all three of them, as if servicing them.

 

Jaemin’s entire body felt numb as he walked over to his boys, standing beside them as he looked at his mom, “I know our relationship is the standard way to fall in love or in a relationship, but we really do like each other mom and we might not have been together for long but I assure you we can make this work.”

 

It was completely quiet for awhile, Jaemin’s mom slowly starting to smile. Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun quick to follow, letting their worries and anxieties die down,

 

“I support you guys with all my heart, I was just shocked you hadn’t even told me you liked anybody,” her pout looked a lot like Jaemin’s usual pout, making both Jeno and Renjun giggle.

 

Jaemin however only blushed, “I mean, we literally just got together when Jeno introduced himself as our boyfriend to you.”

 

His mom stood there gaping like a fish for awhile before slowly nodding, “okay, that’s fine, just tell me all the gossip over our early dinner right now,” she clapped her hands and turned around to leave,

 

“Wait mom! I thought it was after the performance?” Jaemin’s eyes were bulging out of his head at the thought of leaving right now, not even getting that kiss from Jeno.

 

“Nope, Yuta said he wanted to talk before the performance so we changed it. The performance ends late anyway so I think this will be a lot better.” Jaemin nodded, picked up his jacket from where Yuta had thrown it on Jeno’s bed yesterday and turned to leave with his mom, giving Renjun and Jeno an apologising look before following his mom.

 

“They’re cute, I could never decide what type of boy you seemed to be in to but I guess I know now,” she turned her head to look back at him, her pearly white teeth showing through her teasing smile.

 

Jaemin snorted, "I guess you do," there was a short moment of silence, "I really do like them mom," he ran up to her and touched her arm.

 

"I know you do, I really like them too," they gave each other a light hug where they stood in the middle of the hallway, Ms. Na squeezing Jaemin's body as close as she could, “at least from the 3 seconds I’ve talked to them,” Jaemin giggled a little at his mom.

 

"I can't believe my little baby is all grown up. Already having boyfriends and being all mature about it," she wiped away a fake tear as she looked at Jaemin through her lashes, Jaemin only snorting and letting go of her.

 

"Do you know what Yuta wants to talk about?" Jaemin had a feeling he knew what it was about and he had a feeling it had something to do with Jaehyun.

 

"He said something about his roommate and him talked about it and decided today would be the perfect opportunity," Jaemin nodded, so it definitely had to do with Jaehyun, "do you know what this is about?”

 

He wiggled his eyebrows at her before full on sprinting down the hall, cackling when his mom yelled at him saying she was wearing heels. Even so it was a close match between who made it to Yuta's dorm soon, Jaemin winning with a couple of seconds.

 

"You should really start running again James, if an old lady like me can almost beat you something is not right," Jaemin rolled his eyes and opened the door, yelling for Yuta to come out, almost doing it in french but quickly changing it to korean for his mom.

 

Yuta came out of his room in a matching outfit to Jaemin, his smile wavering slightly as he walked up to them, hugging his mom tight and ruffling Jaemin's pink locks.

 

"I think we should just tell you right now mom," Yuta said, ushering Jaemin and their mom to the sofa before hurrying out of the room and getting Jaehyun. Jaemin could tell he was nervous in the way he walked and even talked, his voice wavering a little. Jaemin didn't seem to be the only one to notice as their mom smiled at his back.

 

"No matter what you tell me Jacob you can't beat Jaemin telling me he has two boyfriends,” Jaemin rolled his eyes and decided to focus on Jaehyun and Yuta walking back into the room instead. Yuta looking at him for a second before seeming to ultimately decide to focus on their mom instead.

 

"I'm glad you got the bigger shock first, because this is Jaehyun, my boyfriend." Jaehyun waved a little and said a small hi, his deep voice showing clear signs of nervousness just from such a small word.

 

"Oh honey," Ms. Na stood up and hugged Yuta, then Jaehyun, "I'm glad you finally found somebody," she gave Jaehyun a quick once over, "and somebody so hot."

 

Jaehyun blushed a deep red and said a thank you, not quite sure what to do as Yuta's mom smiled at him. Jaemin watched the spectacle from the couch, giggling silently to himself at the blushing pair, making sure to store this in his memory bank for the future.

 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me before we left Jaemin's dorm or I would've invited his boyfriends to dinner," she sighed and clapped Yuta's shoulder, shaking her head in disappointment.

 

"I'm sure we can still ask them Ms. Na, my brother is always up for free food, and spending time with Jaemin," Jaehyun winked at Jaemin.

 

"Who's your brother?" She smiled up at him, her eyes curious. Jaehyun didn't answer for awhile, too busy having a silent discussion with Jaemin whether or not he should invite Jaemin's boys too. Don't get him wrong, Jaemin would love to eat with them but he isn't sure he would be able to stop himself from kissing them if he saw them.

 

Jaemin could still feel Jeno’s lips grazing his, small tingly feelings spreading across his bottom lip and stomach fluttering at the thought. Jaehyun however ignored him and fished out his phone from his pocket.

 

“Jeno, the one with the biceps,” their mom let out a small ah sound and nodded.

 

“The one that fell out of the bed,” Jaehyun snorted loudly. Even Jaemin felt a little embarrassed for Jeno.

 

“That sounds like something my brother would do,” Jaemin stopped himself from rolling his eyes, realising it does sound like something Jeno would do, and he did.

 

Jaehyun called Jeno quickly, smiling seconds later telling them that they were on their way to them. Jaemin’s heart hammered in his chest at the thought of seeing his boys again, a smile automatically spreading across his face.

 

He could feel himself getting more excited for each passing second, completely shutting out the conversation the others were having, too focused on watching the door for Jeno and Renjun. It wasn’t until his name was mentioned that he looked over at them again.

 

“Jaemin looks so in love,” Yuta teased, getting a pillow thrown square in the face.

 

“Maybe because I am madly in love with them!” He screamed just as the door opened, Renjun and Jeno standing there with blush high on their cheekbones. Yuta and Jaehyun were giggling as Jaemin stared at the two boys mortified.

 

Renjun was the first to crack, his shocked expression turned into a fit of giggles, Jeno soon to follow. Both of them bent over as they giggled and walked over to him, pinching his cheeks and quickly making him join the gigging.

 

He didn’t know when he stood up but he stared down at his boys, their hands still pinching his cheek and cooing at him, “we love you too you dumb dumb,” Renjun said and clapped his cheek before turning to Jaehyun and Yuta.

 

“I heard something about free dinner?”

 

*

 

Jaemin felt kinda like a knock off boyband as they stepped out of Jaehyun’s car in matching clothes, Ms. Na driving her own car. He stood beside Renjun as they waited for their table, appreciating how the older held his hand even in front of people.

 

They got their table relatively quickly and sat down. Renjun sitting in the middle because 'I'm the only one without any family here' which was just another way of saying he wanted attention during the meal.

 

Jaemin was glad they decided to eat at the restaurant even though he had fought against it the entire drive when he saw they had burgers, he'd been craving a full on burger forever.

 

They didn’t talk much until the food was served when there was no way of running away. Yuta being the sly boy he is asking what he’s been wondering forever.

 

“Heard you guys were dating now,” all three of them nodded, “that’s an upgrade from yesterday,” he smirked at Jaemin.

 

Jaemin felt like throwing the entire burger at Yuta but decided to remain calm, “yeah we talked this morning and made up,” he sent Yuta a stern look, hoping the older would keep out the alcohol part.

 

“Did you kiss?”

 

“What?” Jaemin choked out, Renjun and Jeno both choking on their food.

 

“You know,” he started making obscene kissing noises. Jaemin cringed a little before shaking his head. Yuta and Jaehyun gasping and his mom asking why not.

 

“Because you came into my dorm just as Jeno was about to kiss me, there is a reason why he fell off the bed,” he pointed at her with his greased fingers, Renjun sighing and taking his hand in his and drying it with a napkin.

 

Everybody watched the two with immense interest, “I can’t believe my brother is a baby,” Yuta sighs.

 

“I’m not a baby,” Jaemin whines, bouncing a little around in his seat, Renjun huffed and rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re our baby Jaemin, just accept it,” Jaemin pouts but doesn’t say anything, Renjun finally letting go of his hand, patting the top as a signal he’s finished.

 

His mom smiled at them sweetly, “I’m sure you’ll share thousands of kisses in the future, but I’m sorry for ruining your first as a couple.”

 

“I’m gonna walk out if you don’t shut up and eat in silence,” Jaemin points his now clean fingers towards his mom, and then Yuta and Jaehyun. Yuta giggles a little, but goes back to his food like the rest of them, “or should I tell mom about the time I walked in on you and Jaehyun making out, and mention the fact that Jaehyun was shirtless?”

 

Their mom gasped and started scolding Yuta. The older trying to choke Jaemin across the table, but never being able to reach him. Once they caled down the rest of the meal went along in silence and quiet whispers. Jaemin often whispering flirty comments to Renjun to see the older blush a light pink.

 

Once dinner was finished they all had to speed down the road to make it. Running as they stepped out of the car, Jeno fixing Jaemin’s tie as they ran, Renjun clasping the necklace only solos were allowed to wear around his neck.

 

Yuta and Jaehyun quickly disappearing into the crowd off upperclassmen with their hands clasped together. Jaemin could hardly think before he was shoved into his spot on the stage and the curtains were drawn, singing as well as he could as his eyes searched for his mother.

 

He just made eye contact with his mom when Renjun’s solo started, a huge smile spread across his face at the sound of the boys voice, he tried to look at him without moving his head but was barely able to even see the top of his head.

 

He thought about Jeno and how he was standing right behind him, leaning his back against the older a little as the rest of the concert took place. His entire body jolting with Jeno’s deep breaths. Not that he minded, he loved the feeling of Jeno on his back.

 

“You did amazing Renjun!” Jaemin whispered into the olders ear, Renjun beaming back at him. Jeno catching up with them quickly before pushing both of them into a toilet.

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t wait anymore,” he grabbed Jaemin’s face and kissed him, their teeth clashing together as they continued to kiss with need. Jaemin’s hands clutching Jeno’s button up, moaning into the kiss.

 

Jeno kissed Jaemin until neither of them could catch their breath anymore. Jaemin sitting in Renjun's lap on the toilet as he caught his breath, Renjun whining a little bit but quickly getting used to the weight.

 

Especially when Jaemin turned around from just sitting on his lap to straddling him, slotting their lips together. Renjun moaning into the kiss immediately, Jaemin joining him soon after. He could hear Jeno breathing behind them but all he seemed to care about in that moment was Renjun's taste and the way his smell empowered him.

 

Jaemin licked the inside of Renjun's mouth, craving more of the older for each passing second. Loving the way he moaned because of him, loving the way he grasped his shirt to pull him even closer.

 

Jaemin whined at the feeling of Jeno's fingers on the nape of his neck, touching his sweetest spots with soft fingers, soon changed it to kissing him softly, telling him they have to leave soon.

 

"I don't want to leave baby," he whined into Renjun's lips, feeling tears slip out of his eyes at the feeling of being able to kiss his boys.

 

"We have to babe." Jaemin whined more, Renjun kissed his cheek and slowly pushed him off his lap, Jeno catching him before he could stumble over.

 

He continued to whine until they had to separate for the final bow. Smiling widely at the crowd as he bowed and their teachers talked, thanking all the people for turning up. He smiled even brighter when he saw his mom’s tears.

 

“Did somebody try to suck your lips off or something?” Yuta poked his lips harshly, letting out a boisterous laugh before running after Jaehyun again. Jaemin raised a finger towards him but quickly put it down when Renjun and Jeno came hugging him.

 

He kissed them both, loving the way their lips felt on his. He smiled into the kiss with Renjun, quite not believing they’re his yet.

 

“I love you, both, so much.” He held their hands so tight his knuckles turned white, but both of them only continued to smile sweetly at him.

 

“I love you too, and you Renjun,” Jeno said, kissing both their cheeks quickly. Jaemin and Renjun both blushing a light pink.

 

“I love you both too, to the moon and back,” he turned away before either of them could say anything, running out of the chapel.

 

Jeno quickly ran after him, small giggles going past his smiling lips. Jaemin smiling softly at them before running after them both. His world almost looking pink from how in love he was, or maybe it was just because he was extremely tired but either way, he couldn’t believe he had two wonderful boys as his boyfriends.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave comments!
> 
> I'm starting to lose hope I'll ever get comments and it's making me lose the want to write :/
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) you can reach me there if you want  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) tell me what you think of my fic here if you want uwu 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING


End file.
